Un amour de Carrière
by desea oreiro
Summary: Le destin des Carrières n'est-il que de s'entrainer pour mieux se battre une fois dans l'arène ? N'y a-t-il pas plus que ce masque d'arrogance et cette volonté de fer ? Que laissent-t-ils derrière eux une fois désigné tribut dans ces Hunger Games ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous présente ce début d'histoire qui m'est venue en tête suite à un manque certain de Hunger Games après avoir lu et vu les oeuvres du même nom. Peut-être qu'un tel manque vous est-il également arrivé ? C'est ce qui m'a poussé à faire un tour du côté des fanfictions (alors que je n'allais jamais plus loin que la catégorie Harry Potter). Puis, j'ai poussé le vice (oui vice, car j'ai des exams dans deux semaines...) un peu plus loin en écrivant ce prologue avant de sauter le pas pour une publication. Ca m'apprendra à succomber à mes envies et à mes manques ! Car désormais, à partir du moment où je vous poste une histoire et que vous aimez cela, je vous suis redevable d'une suite et surtout d'une fin, contre vent et marrée (à traduire, contre cours et exams)._

_En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira !_  
_L'histoire s'ancre donc dans l'univers des Hunger Games, bien avant l'aventure de nos héros favoris Katniss et Peeta, avant même celle de Haymitch. Pour être franche avec vous, j'ai un peu choisi au hasard l'année, car je doute qu'au fond cela change grand chose dans la trame ainsi imaginée. Enfin bon, je vous laisse découvrir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Disclamer :** L'univers dans lequel s'ancre cette histoire et ces personnages appartient à Suzanne Collins !

**Résumé** : Le destin des carrières n'est-il que de s'entrainer pour mieux se battre une fois dans l'arène ? N'y a-t-il pas plus que ce masque d'arrogance et cette volonté de fer ? Que laissent-t-ils derrière eux une fois désigné tribut dans ces Hunger Games ?

**Titre : Un amour de carrière**

**Prologue :**

« Inutile de procéder au tirage au sort. Je me porte volontaire ! »

Cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien claqua dans son esprit au moment même où son coeur se serra plus que jamais. Jeena n'osa pas le regarder, s'imaginant sans mal l'air fier et satisfait du jeune homme qui s'avançait d'un pas assuré jusqu'au podium.

« Le District 2 regorge toujours de multiples péripéties ! Remarquablement admirable ! Qui a donc l'honneur de se porter tribut en ces 34ème Hunger Games ? »

« Riley Bowers. »

A l'énoncé du nom du tribut masculin, elle leva enfin les yeux et examina le tableau qui s'offrait à la foule en pleine effervescence. Carrie Huggins se tenait entre les deux prochains participants des Hunger Games qui se serrèrent la main d'une poignée ferme lorsqu'elle les invita à le faire. La fine silhouette de l'hôtesse et escorte des tributs du District 2 paraissait risible ainsi entourée des anciens et probables futurs vainqueurs des Jeux les plus célèbre de Panem. Le regard de Jeena s'attarda sur Riley, lequel arborait un sourire sans faille tout en saluant fièrement la foule qui l'acclamait. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, un clin d'oeil de la part du jeune homme lui suffit à se parer d'un faible sourire alors que son coeur semblait battre à tout rompre. Ca y était, il l'avait fait. L'on ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière désormais. Son regard se perdit dans le vague au moment où les protagonistes de la journée se retirèrent et disparurent derrière la lourde porte en bois du palais de justice.

Jeena Alyn, n'était autre que la petite-amie du tribut volontaire masculin du District 2, en ces 34ème Hunger Games. Bien qu'elle avait pertinemment connaissance de l'intention de son cher et tendre, il n'en était pas moins difficile de voir le sort se sceller ainsi. Puisse-t-il lui être favorable, pensa-t-elle fortement avant de se reprendre. Sort favorable ou non, Riley Bowers sera le gagnant de ces Jeux, il le lui avait promis. Il en était capable, elle le savait très bien. Tout le monde ayant pu approcher de loin où de près le jeune homme durant ces dernières années de préparation aux Jeux avait indubitablement conscience du potentiel de ce dernier. Un sourire moqueur éclaira son visage en repensant à la Leçon N°1 de tout apprenti tribut : Avant toute chose, il est primordial de croire en sa victoire. Une main sur la sienne, sortit la jeune fille de sa léthargie.

- Ca va aller, Jeena ? s'inquiéta sa voisine en lui caressant gentiment le dos de la main.

- Oui, assura-t-elle tout en plaquant un sourire radieux sur son visage. Je ferai mieux d'y aller, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En réalisant ses paroles, ce fut comme une bombe à retardement. Son masque se fissura peu à peu et un douloureux sanglot monta jusqu'à sa gorge sèche. Elle recula lentement de quelques pas, avant de précipitamment se retourner et se hâter de rejoindre le palais de justice où se trouvaient encore, pour quelques minutes, les deux tributs du District. Pour l'un deux, cela sera la dernière fois.

Elle ne sut le nombre de personnes dans lequel elle buta alors qu'elle parcourait cette foule dense qui ne semblait vouloir se disperser. Lorsqu'enfin elle s'en extirpa, ce furent des pacificateurs qui lui barrèrent le chemin à l'entrée du bâtiment. Les hommes aux uniforme d'un blanc éclatant la retinrent et lui ordonnèrent de s'éloigner.

« Je suis sa petite-amie... Riley Bowers... Je vous en prie... »

Accrochée à leurs bras qui la repoussaient en vain, elle expliqua ainsi, bien que très essoufflée, la raison de sa présence. Après un instant de réflexion trop long à son goût, les pacificateurs la laissèrent passer avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa course. Arrivée dans le hall, Jeena se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit exact de sa destination. Bien heureusement, ce qui semblait être des membres de l'équipe de tournage lui indiquèrent le chemin. Ces deriers ne manquèrent pas de lui emboiter le pas, certainement friands de ce genre de scène de petite-amie éplorée. A ce constat, la jeune fille tenta de contrôler son allure et reprit contenance. Riley ne lui pardonnerait pas un tout autre comportement en présence de caméras. Semblant déçue, par ce changement d'attitude, l'équipe de tournage continua tout de même à la suivre. Au loin, elle aperçut les Bowers qui devaient tout juste terminer leur dernière visite à leur fils et frère, avant qu'il ne parte pour le Capitole.

- Où est-il ? leur demanda la jeune fille avec un regard appuyé masquant tant bien que mal l'angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle.

- La prochaine porte à gauche, répondit le père avec un sourire de circonstance.

Inutile de demander, la présence de pacificateurs ne laissait aucun doute quant à la présence d'un membre important derrière cette porte. Quoi de plus important, en ce jour de Moisson, que les tributs ainsi qualifiés pour les Jeux.

- Vous êtes ? questionna machinalement l'un des gardes.

- Jeena Alyn, une amie.

- Vous avez 3 minutes, indiqua le deuxième pacificateur alors qu'ils s'écartèrent de la porte qu'elle ouvrit prestement.

Lorsque la jeune fille entra, il regardait par la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa, la poignée ronde s'enfonçant au creux de ses reins.

- Je ne t'attendais plus, ma belle, brisa-t-il le silence alors que tout deux s'observaient une fois qu'il lui eut fait face.

- Tu l'as fait, constata-t-elle d'une voix rauque, provoquant le sourire suffisant qu'il savait si bien faire.

- Evidemment que je l'ai fait. Pitié Jeena, tu m'avais promis, lui reprocha-t-il en remarquant les larmes menaçantes et le léger tremblement des lèvres de sa petite-amie.

- Alors j'espère que tu tiens mieux tes promesses que moi.

Après un soupir las, Riley s'avança vers elle et caressa la joue sur laquelle une larme venait de s'échouer. Les yeux verts, vifs, fixaient les yeux noisettes, apeurés. Il replaça une mèche couleur châtain derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille avant que cette dernière ne finisse par succomber à son envie de se blottir dans les bras du blond.

- Je t'interdis de mourir, Riley. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de te porter volontaire et de ne pas revenir, sanglota Jeena au creux de son épaule alors qu'il la serrait fort comme elle aimait.

- Je reviendrai, assura-t-il en la poussant légèrement de manière à ce que leurs deux visages se fassent face.

- Vivant ! se sentit-t-elle obliger de préciser alors qu'un fin rire moqueur lui répondit.

- Evidemment vivant. Mais je préfère m'abstenir de te promettre de revenir... complet. On ne sait jamais, plaisanta-t-il.

- Il y a que toi que ça fait rire, idiot, lâcha-t-elle avant que leurs lèvres ne finissent enfin par se rencontrer.

Chacun souhaitait faire disparaître l'expression de l'autre, l'une, arrogante et frivole, l'autre, inquiète et terrifiée. Leur baiser semblait avoir réalisé les souhaits des deux jeunes puisqu'une fois terminé, furent échangés des regards tendres et des sourires apaisés.

- Tu vas me manquer, avoua Jeena les yeux désormais pétillants.

- Au moins, toi, tu auras l'occasion de me voir faire des exploits.

- Tu n'auras qu'à faire vite.

- Pas trop non plus, histoire de pouvoir en profiter un peu quand même.

- Le temps est écoulé, vous devez partir maintenant Mademoiselle, intervint soudainement la voix de l'un des gardes en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Sans prendre le temps d'écouter les dires du nouvel arrivant, ils s'étaient remis à s'embrasser une dernière fois, avant le prochain baiser l'espéraient-ils. L'un tenant la tête de l'autre, les doigts s'entremêlant dans leurs cheveux, ils semblaient ne plus pouvoir se détacher. Ce fut le pacificateur qui les sépara avec plus ou moins de difficulté, en s'emparant du bras gauche de la jeune fille afin de l'entrainer hors de la pièce. Sans plus se préoccuper de cet intrus qui la trainait à l'extérieur, Jeena porta son poing à sa bouche, y déposa un baiser, et le tourna en direction de Riley. Ce dernier fit de même avant d'articuler silencieusement un « Je t'aime ».

- A dans quelques semaines, Jeena, eut-elle le temps d'entendre avant que la porte ne se referme laissant alors place à un lourd silence.

- Oui... A dans quelques semaines... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, toujours tenue par le pacificateur qui avait lui-même été empoigné par la jeune fille. Vous allez me lâcher, oui !

Repoussant brutalement le garde, sans trop d'effort aux vues des nombreuses heures d'entrainement qu'elle avait eues au cours de son adolescence, Jeena s'essuya le bras comme si le pacificateur avait pu la salir tout en lui lançant un regard hautain et foudroyant. Puis, la tête haute, elle refit le chemin inverse afin de quitter ce lieu le plus vite possible.

A chaque pas, elle semblait compter les mètres qui la séparaient désormais de celui qu'elle aimait. Celui qui s'était porté volontaire pour les Hunger Games. Celui qui devra, dans une arène emplie de pièges du Capitole, affronter les 23 autres tributs des 12 Districts. Celui qui, sera le seul et unique survivant des massacres à venir. Il le lui avait promis.

* * *

_Voici la fin de ce prologue qui j'espère vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela m'intrigue vraiment._  
_J'essayerai d'écrire la suite aussi vite que possible. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne nuit, une bonne semaine, un bon Week-end !_

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	2. Chapitre Premier

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

_Voici, plus rapidement que prévu, le premier chapitre ! J'espère que cela confirmera vos premières impressions, et que vous apprécierez toujours autant !  
En tout cas, un grand merci à mes deux revieweuses, dont les commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

_A **Fan de Twilight :**Ca me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu te sois laissée tenter et que ça t'ait finalement plu ! Moi aussi j'adore le couple Katniss et Peeta ! (et surtout lui aussi !). Mais du coup j'ai peur d'y toucher ! lol Alors j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder dans cet univers fabuleux à travers d'autres personnages ! A bientôt j'espère, en espérant que cela te plaise toujours et merci beaucoup pour m'avoir laissé un petit mot, c'est très encourageant !_

* * *

**Chapitre Premier :  
**

Des coups sourds décochés dans un sac de frappe résonnaient faiblement dans le silence matinale en ce lendemain de Moisson. Très fréquentée les jours passés, la salle d'entrainement située dans le complexe scolaire était comme à l'accoutumée, déserte, une fois les tributs du District 2 désignés. Il n'était toutefois pas rare, que d'irréductibles téméraires en profitaient, que ce soit pour ne pas entraver l'entrainement journalier qu'ils s'imposaient, pour évacuer la frustration de voir leur espérance d'être désignés s'être réduite à néant, ou encore pour se détourner de l'angoisse grandissante de voir l'un de leurs proches participer aux Hunger Games. Cette dernière probabilité fut la raison pour laquelle Jeena se trouvait là d'une heure aussi matinale.

Faire baisser la pression en donnant des coups, quelle meilleur moyen pouvait-il y avoir ? Bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille, la jeune fille avait été surprise de passer une nuit sans rêves, ou du moins, sans cauchemars. Le réveil n'en fut pas moins difficile lorsque la réalité la rattrapa. Riley était bel et bien loin du District 2 à présent et devait probablement séjourner dans un luxueux appartement, comme en avait pu témoigner les différents vainqueurs du District lors de leur passage dans les classes. Une envie pressante de se dépenser était montée en elle au fur et à mesure que son esprit commençait à saturer de pensées consacrées à Riley. Après avoir avaler le reste du pain de la veille avec un peu de confiture de lait, Jeena avait ainsi pris la direction de la salle d'entrainement, ouverte à tous les élèves quelques soit la période.

C'était donc en se défoulant sur l'un des punching-ball de la pièce qu'elle débuta férocement sa journée, évacuant ainsi toute anxiété, toute colère, ou même toute satisfaction qu'elle pouvait avoir à l'égard de son petit-ami. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais caché son désir de devenir tribut de manière la plus honorable qui soit à ses yeux, à savoir, volontaire. Riley était de ceux qui avaient soif de reconnaissance et de gloire, de triomphe et de prospérité. Cette envie de faire parti du cercle des vainqueurs du District 2, lui avait forgé d'années en années une force physique et mentale certaine. L'année passé déjà, il avait failli succomber à ce désir de se porter volontaire, se sentant d'ores et déjà prêt pour la bataille. Mais il avait fini par se raviser, suite aux multiples efforts fournies par Jeena afin de lui prouver qu'il avait encore à s'améliorer dans certains domaines. Il était toutefois clair pour le jeune homme, que pour sa dernière année d'éligibilité il participerait quoiqu'il arrive aux Hunger Games. Ayant passé toute sa jeunesse à se préparer pour cela, il ne s'imaginait pas passer le reste de sa vie en tant que simple citoyen de Panem. La victoire ou la mort, tel était l'avenir qu'il se dessinait.

Bien qu'elle ne partageait pas le même point de vue, elle comprenait sa vision des choses. Il fallait dire que beaucoup dans le District 2 pensaient de la sorte, même si au final, peu se donnaient le courage de sauter le pas. Dans ce cas-là, les jeunes érudits en manque d'audace finissaient en général, soit pacificateurs, soit titulaire d'un poste dans le centre de commandement et de défense du Capitole situé dans l'une des montagnes du District. Jeena se destinait d'ailleurs à un tel avenir, même si Riley, pour la taquiner de manière plus ou moins réaliste selon lui, lui assurait qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'un tel travail puisqu'ils vivraient confortablement tout deux dans l'une des maisons du village des vainqueurs.

A cette pensée, son coeur se serra et la jeune fille frappa de plus belle dans le sac de frappe. Une simple question la rongeait lamentablement, malgré toutes les recommandations et assurances de Riley, malgré toutes ses précautions prises afin de ne pas y penser tant que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et s'il devait finir comme ces volontaires trop sûr d'eux, échouant aux portes de la finale malgré un parcours exemplaire ? Deux coups plus fort que les précédents firent tinter les chaines suspendant le sac. A bout de souffle et de bras, Jeena finit par ôter ses sous-gants de protection avant de se diriger vers sa serviette et d'y enfouir sa tête. Inspirant profondément plusieurs fois d'affilé, elle resta ainsi, loin de tout.

- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée, constata une voix masculine qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

- Bonjour Denis, salua-t-elle en rangeant sa serviette à l'intérieur de son sac.

Denis Deakin n'était autre que que le frère aîné de la tribut féminine, tirée au sort quelques minutes avant le tribut masculin. Jeena ne connaissait pas personnellement les Deakin. Mais le frère étant de la même année que Riley, elle avait plus ou moins eu l'occasion de le côtoyer ou à défaut, d'en entendre parler.

- Comment est-ce qu'Enola vit tout ça ? prit-elle des nouvelles de la camarade de district mais pas moins adversaire de Riley.

- Un peu choquée d'être contre Bowers, mais elle y croit, confia Denis en s'emparant du sac de frappe encore vacillant.

- Leçon N°1, rappela la jeune fille avec logique. Et toi, comment tu vis ça ?

- Comment je vis le fait que ma petite soeur se fera massacrer par la machine à tuer de ma promotion ? ironisa-t-il sans vraiment apporter de réponse.

- On est tous des machine à tuer, Denis. Y compris Enola. Mais, ajouta-t-elle, avec un peu de chance ce ne sera pas Riley qui la...

- Je crois qu'à ce stade, toi et moi, n'avons pas la même notion de la chance, Jeena, l'interrompit-il d'un ton se voulant léger, mais lourd de sens.

- Tu as raison.

- Pour être honnête avec toi, je suis soulagé que le tirage au sort pour le tribut masculin n'ait pas eut à se faire. Avec le nombre de tesserae que j'ai pu prendre au cours de toutes ces années, le sort aurait pu jouer un encore plus mauvais tour aux Deakin.

Il n'était pas rare dans le District 2, que les jeunes inscrivent leur nom en plusieurs fois en échange de tesserae, à savoir l'équivalent d'un an d'approvisionnement d'huile et de blé. Plus que dans l'optique de subvenir aux besoins vitaux de la famille, cela s'apparentait plutôt à un moyen de faire augmenter les probabilités d'être tiré au sort tout en faisant faire des économies à sa famille.

- Un frère et une soeur. Il aurait fallu que vous ayez énormément de malchance.

- Mais vu que Bowers semblait tant que ça à participer aux jeux cette année, la véritable malchance aurait été de voir tirer ton nom, lança Denis provoquant le léger rire nerveux de la jeune fille. Que crois-tu qu'il aurait fait ?

- La question ne se pose pas.

- Mais si c'était le cas, qu'aurait bien pu choisir celui s'est conditionné toute sa vie à rentrer dans l'arène ? Aurait-il baissé les bras face à cet obstacle que constituerait votre « amour » ? Sachant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance de participer aux Hunger Games, passé ses 18 ans ?

- Tu aimes déstabiliser les gens et tu es doué pour ça, Denis. Mais vu les circonstances je suis une cible plutôt facile, ce n'est pas très glorieux de t'en prendre à moi. Et pour répondre à ta question, reprit-elle avant qu'il ne réplique, je pense que dans une telle situation... il aurait très certainement fait reposer sur moi tous ses espoirs de victoire.

- Se mettre en retrait pour mieux te laisser la vedette... Si tu le dis.

- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré le savoir capable de me tuer pour triompher ? Railla-t-elle, de plus en plus agacée par la remarque de Denis.

- Le Capitole aurait aimé ça. « Les amants maudits », cela aurait fait sensation.

- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, alors descend un peu de ton petit nuage et visualise bien que c'est ta soeur qui sera dans l'arène avec lui et les 22 autres.

- Jeena Alyn qui sors ses griffes, rétorqua-t-il de manière plutôt théâtrale.

- La ferme, Denis.

- On croise le fer ? demanda-t-il comme s'il était préférable de transformer cette lutte verbale en véritable duel.

- Avec plaisir.

Sans demander son reste, Jeena se dirigea vers le présentoir d'épée et s'empara de son arme favorite, une épée composées de deux lames fines et modulables. Telle était son arme de prédilection. Depuis toute petite déjà, elle s'amusait à manier de simples bâtons de bois « pour faire comme les grands à télé ». A ses 10 ans, lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu accéder à la salle d'entrainement réservée aux adolescents, elle avait été fascinée par ce simple objet pouvant se convertir à la fois en double épée ou se diviser en deux lames. Elle savait que Denis était plutôt doué, et ne fut pas surprise en le voyant s'emparer d'une longue épée plutôt efficace.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, tout deux commencèrent à se tourner autour avant de prendre position et de cesser tout mouvement. Ils n'étaient pas en tenue légale d'entrainement, mais était-ce vraiment là un simple entrainement ? Après tout, qui savait manier l'épée se devait de contrôler ses coups, que ce soit dans l'optique de tuer ou d'un simple duel. Plus que l'arme, c'était surtout le corps qu'il fallait manier avec souplesse et précision. Les premiers coups retentirent lorsque les deux épées rentrèrent en contact. Commença alors un véritable ballet dans lequel s'abandonnèrent les deux adversaires. Les pas s'enchainaient en même temps que les lames résonnaient. L'arme plus fine et menue de Jeena ne se laissait pas pour autant dépasser par celle, longue et lourde de Denis. Puis, comme s'il avait fallu attendre un temps précis, les duellistes s'autorisèrent des coups autres que le simple croisement de fer, tels que des croches-pieds, des coups de coudes ou autre techniques d'attaque pouvant se mêler à l'échange.

Bien que plus grand et costaud qu'elle, Jeena avait parfaitement appris au cours de ces dernières années à se servir de son mètre soixante-dix et de sa fine corpulence. Alors que tout deux consentirent enfin qu'il était temps d'en finir, le combat se fit un peu plus rude et brutal, chacun contrôlant de moins en moins ses coups. Denis tenta de prendre l'avantage sur la jeune fille qui tomba à la renverse. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'immobiliser totalement elle pivota rapidement, se redressa tant qu'elle put en parant la riposte et lui assena un dernier coup qui fit perdre l'équilibre à son adversaire. A son tour au tapis, il ne fut pas aussi rapide qu'elle et finit par voir son cou menacé de deux lames croisées. Au dessus de lui, les genoux positionnés sur ses avants-bras afin d'éviter toute riposte, Jeena avait conclu en divisant son arme en deux, comme elle aimait terminer ses duels.

- Tu restes un peu tes acquis, Jeena, tu ne trouves pas ? fit remarquer Denis, toujours prisonnier des lames de la jeune fille.

- Tant que ça fonctionne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée sur lui, elle se dégagea et se leva. Remettant son arme en place, la jeune fille vit qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer. Elle aurait tout juste le temps de passer à la boulangerie avant de s'installer devant la télé, afin de voir le récapitulatif de la Moisson, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder la veille au soir.

- Il faut que j'y aille, le prévint-elle en enfilant son gilet.

- Un rendez-vous télévisé, peut-être ? nargua-t-il. Il n'y aura rien de plus que hier soir, le défilé des tributs n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, mais ça tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

- Je n'ai pas regardé l'émission hier soir.

- Bowers aurait-il sous-estimé ta capacité à faire face à son honorable sacrifice ?

- Il y a beaucoup d'enfants de douze ans ? éluda-t-elle la question en abordant celle dont elle se souciait chaque année.

- Trois ou quatre, je ne sais plus. Mais tu sais, douze, treize ou quatorze ans, qu'est-ce que ça change vraiment ?

- Oui... « Qu'est-ce que ça change... », répéta-t-elle sur un ton las en récupérant son sac. Bon, sur ce... Bon courage à toi et ta famille, Denis.

- Que la meilleure gagne ! lança-t-il d'un ton indécemment léger, faisant sourire la jeune fille. Tu sais Jeena, reprit-il plus sérieusement alors qu'elle était à la porte, un petit-ami ça se remplace, mais pas une soeur.

- Raison de plus, Denis, raison de plus... fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre avant de quitter l'encadrement de la porte et de s'éloigner du complexe scolaire.

Cela lui avait fait du bien de se confronter à quelqu'un vivant plus ou moins la même situation qu'elle. Cela était plus supportable que tous les regards complaisants qu'elle avait pu recevoir depuis la veille. Sa relation avec Riley n'était un secret pour personne, et Jeena pressentait qu'elle ne réchapperait pas à la curiosité et aux cancans des habitants de son quartier. Et très certainement que cela s'étendrait sûrement à la totalité du District. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boulangerie, les clients se turent et l'observèrent. La jeune fille ne put voir quelle expression arboraient tous ces visages puisqu'elle les ignora méticuleusement et consacra son attention sur les brioches et pains exposés dans la vitrine.

Une fois son achat réalisé, elle se hâta de rejoindre sa maison. La porte d'entrée menait directement à la cuisine qui servait à la fois de salle à manger et de pièce à vivre. Ses parents et son petit frère étaient attablés à boire leur thé. Un coup d'oeil vers la télé accrochée au mur lui apprit que l'émission venait tout juste de commencer. Aindreis Ells accompagné de son jeune acolyte révélé l'année passée, Caesar Flickerman, s'envoyaient des banalités et autres compliments sur leurs tenues respectives. Jeena salua sa famille et sortit le pain et la brioche qu'elle avait acheté. Son petit frère, Abe, se jeta aussitôt sur le met sucré sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

- Pour qui est ce second pain ? lui demanda son père qui ne devait pas tarder à rejoindre le centre de commandement pour débuter sa journée de travail.

- Les Bowers, je vais passer les voir tout à l'heure.

- Je leur ai préparé des galettes de blé, tu les leurs apporteras aussi, indiqua sa mère.

- D'accord.

Jeena avait fixé son attention sur l'écran sans prendre la peine de s'assoir. Aindreis Ells, le présentateur officiel des Hunger Games depuis leurs débuts, à savoir depuis 34 ans maintenant, rappelait aux téléspectateurs l'annonce qu'il avait dû faire la veille. Désormais âgé d'une bonne soixante-dizaine d'années, le célèbre présentateur passera en effet le relais au, il en était persuadé, très prometteur Caesar Flickerman.

- Les Hunger Games ne seront plus les mêmes sans Aindreis, intervint la maitresse de maison.

- Moi, je l'aime bien Caesar ! Tout le monde à l'école l'a trouvé super marrant l'année dernière !

- Abe, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, mon chéri s'il-te-plait.

- Que veux-tu Ava, c'est toute l'effervescence d'une nouvelle génération qui commence, fit constater Jensen, le patriarche de la famille Alyn en se levant de table. Le devoir m'appelle, indiqua-t-il en regardant l'heure qu'affichait sa montre. Jeena, ménage-toi un peu ma fille. Ca va bien se passer, voulut-il la rassurer en lui baisant la tempe, alors que toujours debout, l'air grave, elle ne cessait de fixer l'écran de télévision.

- Bonne journée, papa.

A l'attention que lui porta son père, la jeune fille avait détourné son regard de la télé, lui répondant ainsi. Puis, tirant une chaise, elle s'assit et se découpa un morceau de brioche. Lorsque Jensen Alyn quitta la pièce, elle sentit les regards de sa mère et de Abe sur elle.

- Tu étais à la salle d'entrainement ? s'enquit Avalon, dite Ava pour les intimes et tout simplement maman pour ses deux enfants.

- Oui. Il y avait le fils Deakin aussi.

- Oh, je vois. C'est un ami de Riley, si je ne me trompe ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais... Ca commence ! s'interrompit-elle en constatant que le résumé des Moissons débutait.

- On a déjà tout vu hier soir, se plaignit son petit-frère.

- Tais-toi !

L'émission s'amorçait sans surprise avec les tributs du District 1. Riley ne serait finalement pas le seul volontaire de la Moisson puisque le garçon du premier District, âgé de 17 ans, avait souhaité remplacer le jeune de 13 ans tiré préalablement au sort. Puis, vint le tour de la Moisson du District 2, où elle put voir ce qu'elle s'était refusée de regarder de ses propres yeux. Jeena observa la silhouette blonde de son petit-ami se détacher de la rangée des garçons afin de se porter volontaire avant même que n'ait lieu le tirage au sort. Il était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé, empli d'assurance, et d'excitation face à cet honneur qu'il se permettait. En le voyant ainsi, plus que fier, elle le sentait surtout heureux. Heureux de réaliser ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité faire, heureux de se faire ainsi acclamé et de constater la confiance que mettait en lui tout le District 2. Il partait vainqueur, cela se ressentait et le public aimait ça. C'était toujours plus divertissant pour ce dernier que les multiples airs grave et tragique qu'arboraient les tributs des districts suivants.

Denis s'était trompé, il y avait au moins huit tributs âgé de 12 à 14 ans dont cinq de 12 ans. Au moins huit proies faciles, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser malgré son malaise chaque année de voir d'aussi jeune gens se faire tuer. Jeena répertoria au moins cinq tributs pouvant être qualifiés de « costaud », Riley tout d'abord, même s'il se démarquait plus par sa solidité que par ses muscles, le garçon du Un, baraqué comme un colosse, celui du Quatre, également la fille du Quatre qui avait une carrure impressionnante, et enfin le garçon du Dix. Les onze autres tributs ne se démarquaient pas plus que ça, tout du moins en ce qui concernait l'aspect physique. Lorsque l'hymne retentit et que l'émission se termina, Avalon éteignit la télévision, ce qui n'empêcha pas Jeena de continuer à fixer l'écran. A la place de l'image, c'est son reflet qui apparut. Celui d'une jeune fille aux trait tendus et fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, tenta de commenter sa mère, s'attirant le regard sans expression de sa fille.

- J'ai hâte de les voir défiler à la cérémonie d'ouverture ! s'exclama Abe avant de mordre dans son dernier morceau de brioche. Tu crois que Riley pourra ramener le costume dans lequel il sera ?

- Maman t'a dit de ne pas parler la bouche plein, il me semble.

- Abe, tais-toi tu veux.

- Mais quoi ? On sait tous que c'est lui qui va gagner. Sinon Jeena ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir, non ?

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, répliqua la jeune fille en se levant bruyamment, ne supportant pas l'optimisme sans faille de son petit frère âgé de 12 ans à peine.

- Jeena...

- Laisse tomber, maman. Il a raison de toute façon. Si je n'étais pas sûre qu'il gagnerait je ne serai pas là tranquillement à prendre mon petit déjeuner, l'interrompit-elle alors que sa voix commençait à prendre de drôles intonations.

Sans plus de formalités, elle se retourna jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle grimpa le plus rapidement possible avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et de s'adosser à la porte. Jeena frappa doucement sa tête sur le bois derrière elle et ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas tranquillement en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, là, recluse dans cette salle d'eau, en repensant à tous ces visages qui mourront prochainement. Quels seront ceux tués de la main de Riley ? Peut-il y avoir un autre vainqueur ? Tout est malheureusement possible... Lequel de ces visages sera-t-il capable de battre la fougue et la volonté de son petit ami ? Voilà où elle en était à seulement un jour. Une chose était sûre, lorsque Riley sera de retour, elle lui fera bien sentir l'enfer qu'il lui fasait vivre actuellement. Après un sourire face à cette pensée, elle secoua la tête avant d'entreprendre de passer enfin sous la douche.

Le reste de la matinée passa plus ou moins rapidement. Après avoir aidé sa mère à s'occuper de certaines tâches ménagère, Jeena se décida enfin de se rendre chez les Bowers, non sans le panier préalablement préparé contenant le pain et les galettes de blé. Riley et elle, habitaient le même quartier, néanmoins leurs deux maisons se trouvaient complètement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble. Il n'y avait rien de très original quant à leur rencontre. Au fond, tout le monde connaissait Riley Bowers à l'école, mais surtout au centre d'entrainement. Elle avait apprit plus tard, qu'elle avait attiré son attention à la suite d'un duel à l'épée, qu'elle avait remporté. L'adolescent de 16 ans à peine avait été stupéfait de se faire battre par une jeune fille de tout juste 15 ans. Intrigué, il avait cherché, à sa manière, à s'approcher de Jeena qui n'avait de lui que l'image du garçon arrogant cherchant à faire parler de lui. Même s'il y en eut des revanches, c'était elle qui dominait le score de leurs duels à l'épée.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte des Bowers, elle prit quelques secondes avant de sonner la cloche pour s'annoncer. Riza Bowers lui ouvrit et l'accueillit avec un sourire. En l'étudiant de plus près, Jeena repéra ce même défaut qu'elle arborait elle même en souriant aux autres. Après tout, cette mère avait vu son fils s'engager vers un destin incertain parsemé d'obstacles sanglants. Riza la remercia pour le pain et les galettes et entreprit de les ranger dans la cuisine. La maison des Bowers était plus grande que celle des Alyn, elle était même l'une des plus confortables du quartier. Dans le salon, s'amusait la petite soeur de Riley, Lyra. Agée de quatre ans, elle était à la fois sage et turbulente, mignonne et espiègle, au fond, tout dépendait de qui elle avait affaire.

- Tu as vu, mon frère est passé à la télé ! annonça-t-elle fièrement en tentant de grimper sur le dossier du canapé.

- J'ai vu ça oui, confirma Jeena en la prenant dans ses bras, de peur qu'elle ne tombe, même si le risque était très faible. Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

- Tout beau, tout propre ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, provoquant le rire de la jeune fille face à tant d'innocence. Il m'a dit qu'il allait devoir tuer des gens pour revenir, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il doit faire, ne trouva-t-elle rien d'autre à répondre.

- Il m'a dit de ne pas avoir peur.

- Tu sais quoi, commença-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence à fixer la fillette, il m'a dit la même chose.

- Mais tu peux pas avoir peur, toi ! T'es une grande !

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai répondu, assura Jeena avant de tourner sur elle même trois fois de suite, Lyra toujours calée dans ses bras. C'est toi qu'il va falloir surveiller, ma petite !

- Je n'ai pas peur, moi ! Je vais avoir cinq ans tu sais. Il m'a promis qu'il sera là pour mon anniversaire. Et même qu'on le fêtera dans une de ces maisons dans le village des vainqueurs, indiqua la petite alors que Jeena entreprit de la reposer par terre.

- Lyra, tu as rangé ta chambre comme je te l'ai dit ? intervint Riza, revenant de la cuisine et qui devait surement avoir entendu le discours de sa fille.

- Tu viens avec moi, Jeena ?

- Elle n'est pas venue pour jouer avec toi, ma puce.

- Mais Riley n'es pas là, et il m'a dit de veiller sur elle ! argumenta la fillette, en vain.

- Imagine que des caméras débarquent et filment ta chambre, tout Panem saura quelle petite fille sale et bordélique tu es.

- Je suis pas sale ! gémit-elle, vexée par la réflexion de sa mère alors qu'elle montait une à une les marches de l'escalier.

- Allez, file avant qu'ils arrivent.

- Vous avez trouvé un argument de poids, constata Jeena avec humour.

- Il faut bien faire avec ce qu'on a.

- C'est bien... qu'il lui ait parlé, fit-elle remarquer en parlant de la discussion qu'avait dû avoir Riley avec sa jeune soeur.

- Oui, mais je doute qu'elle soit vraiment prête pour tout ça. Pas à son âge.

- Il y a-t-il seulement un âge pour être vraiment prêt ?

La phrase de Jeena resta en suspend pendant de nombreuses secondes durant lesquelles les deux femmes se regardèrent avec fébrilité. Puis, Madame Bowers l'invita à déjeuner ce que Jeena accepta volontiers. La jeune fille préférait subir l'innocence de la petite Lyra plutôt que l'inconscience de son propre frère. Elle décida d'ailleurs de passer l'après-midi avec la fillette, ainsi que de se proposer pour couper du bois. Dans les montagnes du District 2, certaines nuits pouvaient se faire bien froides même en plein été et un petit feu de cheminée n'était jamais de refus. Au final, Riza lui proposa de rester regarder la cérémonie d'ouverture qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Lorsqu'elles allumèrent la télé, les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent. Pour une fois depuis bien des heures, ce n'était pas par pure angoisse ou stress, mais par hâte de revoir son petit ami, en direct, malgré les centaines de kilomètres qui les séparaient. Comme tout le monde, elle était également curieuse de découvrir le costume dans lequel il serait. Enfin, les paroles incessantes des présentateurs ne stoppèrent pas, mais se mirent à présenter les chars qui commençaient à arriver. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Jeena lorsqu'enfin elle aperçut la silhouette de Riley sur le second char. Une fois de plus, les stylistes avait repris l'idée de faire des tributs du District 2, consacré à l'origine aux carrières de pierre, des statues vivantes. Peu importait pour la jeune fille, elle le trouvait tout simplement magnifique, ainsi représenté en statue romaine. Vêtu d'une simple toge laissant découvrir une partie de son torse nu, ainsi que d'une couronne de lauriers, il levait le poing bien haut vers le ciel, tout comme Enola Deakin à ses côtés, soigneusement drappée de la même manière. Les chevaux, le char, et les deux tributs semblaient avoir été recouverts de poudre calcaire quasiment scintillante, ce qui rendaient le tout plus brillant que jamais. Lorsque les caméras passèrent aux districts suivants, la mère, la soeurette et la petite-amie se permirent quelques commentaires, plutôt contentes du rendu même si au final, ils étaient difficilement reconnaissables.

Jeena sentit son coeur s'emballer à chaque image consacrée à Riley. Elle irradia lorsqu'elle le vit abaisser son poing jusqu'à sa bouche et y déposer un discret baiser avant d'aussitôt le relever au moment où son char se positionna face à l'immense podium sur lequel se trouvait les personnalités les plus importantes du Capitole. C'était leur signe, celui qu'ils avaient convenu afin qu'elle sache qu'il pensait à elle. La jeune fille avait dû adopter un air béat puisque Lyra chantonna la sempiternelle chansonnette « Elle est amoureuse ». Tentant de se reprendre, elle eut du mal à contrôler le rouge qui lui monta aux joues.

Riza quant à elle, se contenta de poser silencieusement sa main sur la sienne et de la serrer un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'était pas difficile d'y ressentir toute la tension ainsi présente dans ce simple geste se voulant pourtant bienveillant à l'origine. Jeena se força à repousser ce sentiment d'anxiété devenant un peu trop familier à son goût, et se consacra aux dernières images de Riley qui disparaissait déjà, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite le discours du président Snow. La jeune fille n'avait qu'une hâte, que cela se finisse et qu'il revienne rapidement. Mais d'ici là, elle ne devra se contenter que des prochaines apparitions télévisuelles du jeune homme.

* * *

_Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre !  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'accepte toutes les critiques ! :)  
_  
_A bientôt j'espère pour le chapitre suivant !_

_**Desea Oreiro**  
_


	3. Chapitre Deuxième

_Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoici pour un tout nouveau chapitre tout frais ! Des idées tellement précises me sont venues en tête lors d'une insomnie que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les retranscrire aussitôt... En tout cas, j'espère que tout cela vous plaira !  
Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous, une bonne lecture !_

_A **Fan de Twilight** : Très contente que tu aies trouvé cela encore mieux ! J'espère que ce sera encore le cas pour ce chapitre-ci. C'est super que la tension et l'inquiétude de Jeena se fasse ainsi ressentir. Pour ce qui est du vainqueur de ces 34ème Hunger Games, il faudra encore attendre... ^^ Mais tout commence dès maintenant ! A voir pour la suite..._  
_Oui, je comprend également qu'on ne soit pas très intéressé par des personnages qui n'existent pas dans le livre. Mais c'est vrai que l'univers Hunger Games, à travers toutes ses éditions (74 quand même !), laisse la place à une très grande part d'imagination. En tout cas, j'espère que cela plaira et continuera à plaire ! Encore merci pour tes commentaires, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre Deuxième :**

La jeune fille enfonça son poing dans la pâte, avec plus de hargne que nécessaire, avant de finir par étaler de manière brusque les parties ainsi formées, à l'aide d'un rouleau à pâtisserie. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Celui où les 34ème Hunger Games débuteraient réellement, marquant ainsi l'application de l'arrêt de mort de 23 des tributs, signé implicitement le jour des Moissons. Tous ne mourraient pas le jour même, mais il était établi qu'un bain de sang s'annonçait toujours lors des premières minutes du jeu, capable de réduire le nombre de participants de moitié.

Cette année, le départ avait été prévu en fin de matinée. Ce qui, comme toujours dans un tel cas, faisait considérablement augmenter les commandes auprès du service de traiteur que proposait Avalon Alyn. Dans le quartier, les voisins se rassemblaient souvent afin d'assister ensemble au top départ des Hunger Games. Ceux dont l'emploi du temps ne convenait pas se permettaient même de prendre leur journée afin de pouvoir assister au rassemblement, au sein duquel se trouvait généralement un buffet livré par le traiteur du quartier. Jeena ne participait jamais à ce genre de réunions. Il était en effet coutume que la plupart des adolescents se regroupent sur le terrain de la salle d'entrainement, où pour l'occasion était installé un grand écran, bien que moins imposant que celui de la Grande Place du District 2.

Il était clair que cette année elle n'y serait pas. Malgré la proposition de la famille Bowers d'assister au début des Jeux en leur compagnie, elle avait poliment refusé. Même si elle avait passé la plupart de ces derniers jours chez eux, cherchant inconsciemment à retrouver Riley à travers sa famille et sa maison, la jeune fille s'était soudain sentie très réticente à l'idée de regarder le lancement des 24 tributs avec les Bowers. Le besoin d'être avec des personnes traversant la même chose qu'elle, avait laissé place à cette envie de fuir les appréhensions et souffrances comparables à la sienne en ce jour où tout allait commencer, où tout allait être possible : la vie, la mort, le meurtre. Ainsi donc, elle prévoyait de « tranquillement » rester chez elle, en compagnie de sa mère et de son petit-frère, son père étant au travail. Mais en attendant l'heure, Jeena s'affairait depuis une heure déjà à aider sa mère dans la préparation de ce qui devait être livré pour le déjeuner.

Après avoir fourré le beurre au milieu de la pâte, elle le recouvrit de cette dernière avant de taper avec son rouleau à pâtisserie pour mieux le répartir. Ses gestes se faisaient secs et sans délicatesse. Le stress avait depuis la veille fait monter en elle une vague d'agitation et de contrariété, au plus grand désespoir de ses parents qui subissaient le tout. Ce matin-là, l'idée même de préparer un buffet pour des personnes prévoyant de se goinfrer devant le massacre d'une dizaine d'adolescents, au cours duquel serait présent son petit-ami, lui était insupportable. C'est donc avec humeur que Jeena préparait cette immense pâte feuilletée sous les yeux scrutateur de sa mère. Alors qu'elle ressortit ladite pâte du réfrigérateur suite au second temps de repos nécessaire, afin de pouvoir l'abaisser une dernière fois, le téléphone sonna et Avalon alla décrocher.

- Petit changement, des invités supplémentaires sont prévus chez les Kane. Je doute qu'il y ait assez de pâte pour faire tous les petits fours nécessaires, tu pourras m'en refaire une seconde s'il-te-plait ? intervint la mère de Jeena avec sérieux en se remettant aux fourneaux qu'elle avait dû quitter pour répondre.

- Tu veux rire ? Et ils te préviennent comme ça, deux heures avant, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre chose à faire que ces maudits petit fours ! s'exclama la jeune fille, plus qu'agacée par le manque de toupet des Kane, voisins qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié.

- Jeena, un peu de calme s'il-te-plait. On a encore largement le temps.

- Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu de passer ma matinée à suffoquer dans cette cuisine, maman, rétorqua-t-elle avant de taper à nouveau la pâte de son rouleau à pâtisserie alors que cela n'était plus nécessaire. Maudits Kane... murmura-t-elle avant de se faire envahir par une soudaine impulsion lui dictant de cracher dans cette pâte qu'elle préparait depuis plus d'une heure et qui n'était finalement pas suffisante.

Abe, juste en face d'elle, ne manqua pas l'action et fit mine d'être choqué avant de réfréner le fou rire qui lui venait. Un mince sourire apparut pour la première fois de la journée sur le visage de Jeena, face à la réaction de son frère qu'elle remerciait silencieusement de ne pas l'avoir dénoncée. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa mère qui tournait toujours le dos, elle replia la pâte et l'abaissa une dernière fois à l'aide du rouleau.

- Encore un appel de ce genre et je te jure que je les intoxique, grogna-t-elle en rangeant son oeuvre dans le réfrigérateur avant de s'engager dans la concoction d'une nouvelle pâte feuilletée.

- Oh, tu n'as pas intérêt, jeune fille !

- Alors je n'aurai qu'à me contenter de cracher dans leurs plats, se permit-elle de répondre avec un sourire mesquin tout en échangeant un regard complice avec Abe qui rigola dans sa barbe.

- Maintenant ça suffit, Jeena ! Depuis hier soir tu es insupportable. Un mot de plus et c'est dans ta chambre que tu iras. Jeux ou pas Jeux, petit-ami ou pas ! la réprimanda sa mère, menaçante, alors que sa fille lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un quelconque proche dans cette arène ! Il y a des parents, des frères, des soeurs, des meilleurs amis... Tous se font un sang d'encre pour celui ou celle qui perdra surement la vie. Tu savais très bien à quoi tu t'engageais avec le fils Bowers. Bien heureusement il a tout pour gagner, alors prend sur toi et évite donc la faillite à ta mère.

Irradiant de rage face à de tels reproches, Jeena dû y mettre du sien pour ne rien répliquer afin de ne pas envenimer la situation. Sur le moment, elle détesta plus que jamais cette femme qui semblait ne rien comprendre de sa détresse face aux évènements. Sans aucune douceur, elle malaxa la pâte qui commençait à se former sous ses doigts avant d'entreprendre les différentes étapes nécessaires afin de la feuilleter. Le reste de l'heure se passa dans un silence glacial où la tension était plus que palpable. Même Abe, n'osa pas dire un mot face à cette altercation entre la mère et la fille. Lorsqu'enfin Jeena eut terminer les nombreuses bouchées ainsi réclamées qu'il ne restait plus qu'à passer au four, elle ôta sauvagement son tablier et sortit en trombe de la pièce, sans un mot ni un regard derrière elle.

Quittant ainsi le local que sa mère louait pour la concoction de ses plats traiteurs, elle dévala la pente à grandes enjambés et s'éloigna du pâté de maison. Quittant le quartier par un sentier longcourci, elle ne prit pas le temps de contempler la splendeur du paysage de montagne verdoyante parsemée de fleurs estivales. Puis, elle tourna dans un petit chemin qui la conduisit jusqu'à une falaise offrant un formidable point de vue sur la partie du District 2 se situant dans la vallée, entre les montagnes. Jeena se laissa tomber sur le sol, contre l'un des rares arbres et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

A ce moment, rien ne put empêcher les larmes qui n'avaient plus couler depuis le jour où elle avait vu Riley pour la dernière fois. Ce jour où elle avait encore pu se caler entre ses bras, où elle avait encore pu sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, ainsi que la pression de ses mains autour de sa taille. Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine et il lui manquait atrocement. Et savoir qu'il était possible qu'il ne revienne jamais la terrorisait d'une force inimaginable. Elle avait beau se forcer à garder en elle cette assurance qu'il serait le grand gagnant de ces 34ème Hunger Games, mais rien n'était jamais vraiment acquis au final.

Effectivement, il faisait parti des meilleures recrues de cette année, avec ce score de 10. Effectivement, en tant que Carrière, il avait de grande chance d'être allié dans un premier temps avec les tributs les plus forts et les plus efficaces. Mais était-il réellement le meilleur des meilleurs ? Sera-t-il le plus malin des Carrières venant à bout de tous ? En voyant les hauts résultats de ces derniers et en assistant à leurs interviews, ses doutes n'avaient cessé d'amplifier face à un simple constat. Tous les carrières, semblaient être animés de cette même hargne, de cette même volonté et de cette même conviction d'être le prochain vainqueur des Jeux. L'atout qu'avait usé Riley afin de se démarquer de ces adversaires de son niveau avait été de donner une dimension un peu plus humaine à son désir de victoire. C'était un peu difficile à concevoir lorsque l'on sait que pour gagner il faut tuer l'autre, mais cela avait semblé être sa stratégie, notamment lorsqu'il avait mentionné sa famille ainsi que sa relation avec elle. L'interview des différents tributs avait en effet eu lieu la veille, et avait pour la première fois était menée par Caesar Flickerman, Andreis Ells se contentant cette année de n'animer que les émissions hors plateau.

Les acclamations du public en folie saturaient presque le son de la télévision lorsque Riley avait fait son entrée. Le jeune présentateur, qui arborait des cheveux et des lèvres dorés aussi scintillants que les minuscules lampes parcourant son costume de cérémonie bleu nuit, l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert avant de lui serrer la main, dominant le plateau comme s'il avait été là depuis des années déjà.

- Riley, c'est quasiment un parcours sans faute pour toi depuis le début de l'aventure ! Entre cette entrée fracassante lors des Moissons avant même que le tirage au sort ne se fasse, cet air triomphant à la cérémonie d'ouverture dans cette tenue qui je dois te le dire, en a fait craquer plus d'une, et ce score de 10 qui te place dans le trio de tête ! Alors dis-nous tout, qui est ce Riley Bowers qui nous fait tant rêver ? entama Caesar avec enthousiasme alors que tout deux venaient de s'installer sur leurs fauteuils respectifs.

- Eh bien, la réponse est très simple, Caesar. Je suis tout simplement le vainqueur des 34ème Hunger Games, répondit le jeune homme avec évidence, plus à l'aise que jamais alors que le public l'ovationnait de toute part.

- Ah, cette assurance et cette conviction ! Sais-tu que tu es le troisième ce soir à te déclarer officiellement vainqueur de ces Jeux pour cette année ? Aurait-on changé les règles ? fit le présentateur d'un air qui fit démarrer un rire général parmi la foule, comme si cela avait était la meilleure blague de l'année.

- Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, cela n'en fera des adversaires que plus intéressant à combattre.

- Je sens cette détermination et cette hargne chez toi Riley, ce sont elles qui t'ont poussées à te porter volontaire, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Caesar avec une soudaine attention.

- C'est exactement ça. J'ai toujours su au plus profond de moi que j'étais fait pour les Hunger Games.

- C'était ta dernière année d'éligibilité, tu n'as pas voulu manquer ta chance.

- Mieux que ça, Caesar, je me suis créé ma propre chance, précisa Riley avec un sourire qui fit retentir une acclamation générale.

Comme pour alimenter l'effervescence déjà fort présente, le présentateur désigna le public du bras en tournant vers lui une tête presque admiratrice avant de la reporter vers Riley et de la remuer de bas en haut.

- Regarde comme le public t'aime déjà !

- Et je veux qu'il sache que comme tout bon vainqueur qui se respecte, je leur en suis reconnaissant et que je leur promet du spectacle.

- Ah, promesses, promesses, il y en eut un bon nombre au cours des Hunger Games. Mais je ne doute pas qu'avec la récolte de la Moisson de cette année nous en aurons du spectacle ! Mais dis-nous, Riley, selon toi, qu'est-ce qui fait de toi le réel futur vainqueur de cette année ?

- Ce qui peut faire de moi un réel gagnant, est évidemment le fait que j'en veuille, et que j'y croie. Mais bien plus que ma victoire, ce sera celle de ma famille tout entière. Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont inculqué ces valeurs importantes que sont la confiance en soi, le courage, et surtout la détermination à atteindre le but qu'on se fixe dans la vie. La vie justement, est quelque chose de si précieux, de si fragile... qu'il est grisant de vouloir la mettre en péril.

- Ta famille est importante pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle l'est. Sans elle, je n'aurai pas été le vainqueur que je suis.

- Que tu seras, on l'espère tous, Riley ! approuva Caesar avec engouement. Donc, pour toi, Riley, dans la vie il y a ta famille et les Hunger Games. N'as-tu laissé de place à rien d'autre afin de te consacrer à ton objectif de victoire ?

- Caesar, rigola le jeune homme, je vois très clairement où vous voulez en venir. Inutile de tourner autour du pot, ajouta-t-il comme s'il le prenait en faute.

- Il ne se laisse pas mener en bateau si facilement ! plaisanta le présentateur en se tournant vers son public qui explosa de rire. Bon, manifestement beaucoup de jeunes demoiselles vont déchanter en apprenant que tu n'es plus coeur à prendre, continua-t-il alors que des cris de déception parcourait la foule de spectateurs. Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

- Elle s'appelle Jeena, révéla Riley, toujours aussi décontracté, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

- Jeena, quel jolie prénom.

- Elle, l'est encore plus.

- Mais c'est qu'en plus de tout ça, il est romantique ! s'exclama Caesar dont la complicité avec le public semblait acquise. Comment a-t-elle vécu ton volontariat ?

- Elle a toujours su que je participerai un jour aux Hunger Games.

- Cela ne doit pas être simple de laisser partir son petit-ami si loin pendant un laps de temps plus qu'incertain.

- Je lui ai promis que je reviendrai.

- Qu'a-t-elle répondu ? S'enquit curieusement le présentateur.

- Elle a cru bon de me faire préciser que c'est vivant que je devais revenir, avoua Riley comme s'il dévoilait là une bonneplaisanterie, à laquelle tout le monde réagit avec ferveur.

- Elle ne manque pas d'humour, cette chère Jeena ! En tout cas, nous te souhaitons de tenir tes promesses, car en ces 34ème Hunger Games, c'est ce que tu es, une belle promesse ! Mesdames et Messieurs, Riley Bowers, tribut masculin du District 2 ! S'égosilla Caesar qui se leva afin de désigner le jeune homme alors que le gong retentissait.

En se levant à son tour, Riley n'avait pas manquer pas de faire le signe qu'ils avaient tout deux établi, Jeena et lui. Baisant ainsi son poing et le levant bien haut, le public prit certainement cela comme un geste triomphal et victorieux, puisqu'il l'avait acclamé de tout son soul. Cette image du blond, le sourire en coin, le poing levé bien haut dans le ciel, dans son costume argenté, veste et chemise ouvertes sur les premiers boutons, resta dans l'esprit de Jeena pendant de longues minutes. Assise au pied de cet arbre dans ce repère qu'était le leur, la jeune fille se mit a prié silencieusement pour que tout se passe comme Riley le pressentait, et le prédisait.

Au bout d'un moment elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et constata qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Sa mère et Abe devaient surement être déjà rentré, le buffet déjà livré. Sur le chemin du retour, son pas était plus lent que jamais. Les rues étaient désertes, tout le monde étant sans surprise devant les écrans de télévisions. Une fois devant sa porte, elle fit quelques secondes d'arrêt, se remémorant son altercation avec sa mère plus tôt dans la journée. Sans vouloir y réfléchir plus longuement, elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

Abe était confortablement installé dans l'un des sièges fauteuils autour de la table de la pièce à vivre et regardait l'écran mural qui projetait les silhouettes des deux présentateurs montrant en exclusivité les premières images de l'arène encore vide de tout tributs. Avalon était debout et se tourna vers Jeena lorsqu'elle l'entendit rentrer. Elles se fixèrent en silence avant que la fille ne finisse par s'effondrer dans les bras de sa mère. Se trouvant ainsi entourée par la chaleur maternelle, elle se sentit bien, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Je sais que c'est dur, ma chérie, crois-moi, tenta de rassurer Avalon alors qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Moi aussi j'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à mes parents quand c'est Narya qui y était, révéla-t-elle en évoquant la participation de son ancienne meilleure amie, sujet habituellement tût.

- Toi aussi tu as craché dans des plats ? interrogea avec ironie Jeena, mais pas moins penaude.

- Quoi, tu l'as vraiment fait ? se figea la mère pendant un très court moment avant de soupirer et de serrer à nouveau sa fille dans ses bras.

- Ca va bientôt commencer, ils ont mis le compte à rebours, intervint Abe, le regard toujours fixé sur l'écran de télé.

Elles se lâchèrent enfin et Jeena prit à son tour place autour de la table, dans son fauteuil habituel. Le compte à rebours de 5 minutes avant l'arrivée des tributs avait été inscrit en haut de l'image alors qu'était mise en avant la nouvelle arène. Cette année le cadre était celui d'une immense forêt équatoriale entourée d'un fleuve aux eaux sombres, qui plus au nord, se déversait en une énorme chute d'eau. En contrebas de cette cascade imposante, l'eau semblait illogiquement stagner et débouchait sur d'anciennes ruines infestées de lianes et autres types de végétations exotiques. La corne d'abondance était disposée tout au sud de l'arène sur l'une des rives très marécageuse et emplie de mangrove. Contrairement aux autres années, les plaques métalliques desquelles surgiraient dans les minutes à venir les 24 tributs n'étaient pas disposées en cercle mais en demi-cercle, toujours de manière équidistante. De ce fait, la distance qui les séparaient de la corne d'abondance semblaient plus grande qu'à l'accoutumée, mais peut-être cela n'était-il qu'un effet d'optique. Les plaques métalliques étaient ainsi situées à la limite du fleuve et de la mangrove marécageuse. Auraient-t-ils pieds, se demanda Jeena en observant les lieux. Dans tous les cas, elle allait le savoir bientôt puisque dans une minute apparaitraient les tributs.

Son coeur commença à battre la chamade au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Riley allait bientôt apparaître sur l'une de ces plaques. Puis, il s'élancerait et ferait ce pour quoi il s'était entrainer durant toutes ces années, à savoir se défendre, mais surtout, tuer.

« Les voilà ! »

La voix de son petit-frère eut le don de lui couper le souffle alors qu'elle même voyait émerger les 24 tributs de sous l'arène. Elle repéra rapidement Riley situé sur la gauche du demi-cercle ainsi formé. Alors que le compte à rebours de 60 secondes venait de se déclencher, un gros plan sur chacun des tributs fut fait. Jeena ne put empêcher ce qui était sensé être un mince sourire, d'apparaitre sur son visage lors de la vision de Riley aux aguets et concentré, et de ses yeux verts emplis de détermination. Ca y était, il était dans l'arène et elle pouvait imaginer son excitation face à la concrétisation de son but. Les images des autres concurrents montraient pour certains cette même concentration combative, pour d'autres une terreur à les faire trembler, et pour le reste une appréhension à maitriser.

Puis soudain, le gong retentit dans le silence déchirant de l'arène et les tributs se mouvèrent enfin. Le regard fixé sur Riley, elle le vit faire un plongeon au moment du top départ avant de nager droit devant lui, en direction de la gueule de la Corne d'abondance. Un coup d'oeil vers les autres concurrents lui apprit que quelques uns avaient adoptés la même technique alors que les autres s'étaient contentés de sauter, souhaitant peut-être vérifier la profondeur que l'eau trouble ne permettait pas de deviner. A mi-chemin, le niveau de l'eau semblait justement être devenu trop bas et Riley fut le premier à se mettre sur pieds. Il fut cependant vite dépassé par le garçon du Un qui, malgré la résistance de l'eau, sprintait vers la gueule de la corne d'abondance. A quelques mètres en face de celle-ci, se trouvaient les premiers ustensiles, placés sur un ponton de bois entouré de deux pirogues. Le garçon du Un s'y arrêta le premier, cherchant la première arme lui venant sous la main. Riley, quant à lui, le dépassa et continua son chemin vers la corne d'abondance qui semblait receler de meilleurs choix. Il ne se précipitait pas, se contentant de faire des grands pas dans l'eau marécageuse, de sorte qu'il fut rapidement dépassé par la fille et le garçon du Quatre ainsi que la fille du Un. Enola et le garçon du Dix n'étaient pas loin derrière. Certains gamins se trouvaient encore à l'eau, alors que d'autres s'en extirpaient déjà mais à bonne distance de la corne que les carrières venaient de prendre d'assaut. Des tributs un peu plus âgés et ne manquant pas de courage avaient toutefois décidés de tenter leurs chances et de s'avancer eux aussi jusqu'à la corne afin de s'équiper correctement.

L'image passa à nouveau sur Riley qui avait atteint la gueule de la corne et faisait désormais face à un stand de lances longues et pointues. Il s'en empara d'une et se tourna vers la scène de bain de sang qui venait de commencer. Le garçon du Un qui s'était emparé d'un simple mais pas moins dangereux poignard avait déjà fait sa première victime et poursuivait désormais une fille qui n'avait eu le temps de s'emparer que d'un sac à dos. Non loin de Riley, deux jeunes d'une quinzaine d'années environs voire plus, se battaient en duel, l'un ayant un énorme sabre, l'autre une épée trop lourde qu'elle n'arrivait que très difficilement à manier. Jeena vit Riley se positionner pour lancer son arme qui atteignit le garçon au sabre en pleine tête, alors que qu'il venait justement de blesser son adversaire au bras. Sans attendre, le blond s'empara d'une seconde lance et tourna un regard vers sa prochaine victime. S'en rendant compte, celle-ci se laissa tomber dans l'eau, et tenta de nager dans l'eau trouble qu'elle espérait sans doute assez sombre pour la cacher.

Puis, l'image passa à d'autres combats, la fille du Un qui tranchait la gorge d'un des plus jeunes alors qu'elle s'était avancée en direction de ceux qui n'avaient pas osé venir jusqu'à la corne d'abondance. Puis, ce fut l'image du garçon du Quatre, qui visait sa prochaine victime à l'aide de l'arc dont il s'était emparé. La fille du Quatre quant à elle se battait violemment avec le garçon du Dix qui semblait lui résister. La silhouette d'Enola apparut alors, en prise avec un garçon de son âge. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien et réussit à s'emparer de l'arme de son adversaire avant de le viser en pleine poitrine. Une autre fille armée d'une arbalète tenta de l'atteindre mais ne fit que dévoiler sa position. Enola la repéra et envoya valser son couteau vers sa prochaine victime.

L'image passa à nouveau sur Riley qui avait rejoint la jeune fille dont le bras saignant abondamment n'avait fait que ralentir sa nage. Plantant sa lance juste devant celle qui était du district 8, apprit Jeena grâce à la petite icône à droite de l'écran, il y prit appui et enfonça son pied sur le dos de la fille du Huit qui disparut sous la surface de l'eau. Elle s'agita comme elle put, faisant tressaillir l'eau au dessus d'elle, mais finit bientôt par succomber au manque d'air. Soudain, un jeune garçon de 14 ans semblait-il, fonça en direction de Riley, une énorme lame dont les courbures pourraient en effrayer plus d'un. L'entendant arrivé, il lui fit face, esquiva le coup et empoigna la main du garçon. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager en vain. Puis, son hurlement retentit soudainement lorsque Riley lui disloqua la main, d'un seul geste, avant de s'emparer de ladite lame. Tombant à genoux en criant de douleur, le tribut du District 2 mit fin à aux souffrances de l'adolescent en enfonçant son arme en plein coeur.

Les images suivantes montrèrent ceux qui avaient réussi à s'éloigner que ce soit avec ou sans armes ou autres ustensiles de survie. S'enfonçant loin dans la forêt, il était parfois compliqué pour la fille du Onze d'enjamber les énormes racines. Le garçon du Douze, lui, semblait en pleine perdition de l'autre côté de la mangrove. Les autres rescapés, suivaient leur instinct et continuait le plus loin possible de la corne d'abondance où s'était regroupé les Carrières. Lorsque l'on revint sur la scène du bain de sang, l'on pouvait constater que celui-ci avait pris fin. Quoique, à se trainer ainsi dans les marécages maculés de sang des différentes victimes, ils semblaient réellement se baigner dans du sang. Autour de la gueule de la corne, ne restait plus que les six Carrières, qui une fois encore avaient apparemment décidés de faire équipe. Vu qu'il s'était éloigné afin d'achever ses victimes, Riley fut le dernier à les rejoindre. C'est alors que le garçon du Un questionna le tribut du District 4.

« T'es touché au ventre, Blender ? »

Passant près de lui, Riley semblait vérifier que son allié du moment avait raison. Après un bref regard vers ce dernier, il se plaça devant le blessé, feignant de vouloir l'examiner. Cependant c'est son énorme lame qu'il entreprit de presser contre la gorge du garçon du Quatre, dont la moitié du cou fut quasiment touché sur le coup. Le sang gicla en trombe sur l'assaillant qui détourna vivement la tête, pour ne pas en recevoir dans les yeux.

« Quel retournement de situation, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Alors que tous les Carrières semblaient vouloir faire équipe, Riley Bowers, le tribut du District 2 en a décidé autrement et a mis fin à la vie et donc participation de Blender Stann, le tribut masculin du District 4. Comment va réagir la tribut féminine de ce District, qui pour l'instant est à l'intérieur de la corne d'abondance afin de se procurer des médicaments pour son compatriote ? Ah, la voilà qui sort et qui voit la scène ! Elle reste interdite pour le moment, et vous pouvez voir qu'elle avait finalement trouvé une trousse de secours. Que... Quel rebondissement, c'est extraordinaire, la voilà qui s'est emparé d'un sac à dos et qui a pris les jambes à son cou, c'est le cas de le dire ! L'alliance qui semble s'être préparée à l'avance n'est donc réduite qu'à quatre tributs, ceux des deux premiers Districts ! Quels Jeux, Andreis, quels magnifiques débuts pour ces 34ème Hunger Games ! »

La voix deucommentateur semblait résonner dans la pièce, alors que Jeena n'y avait fait que très peu attention lors du lancement des tributs. Sa mère lui tendit une infusion de plante qu'elle ne refusa pas.

- Wow... commenta Abe, toujours captivé par l'émission qui faisait défiler les images du bain de sang, certaines au ralenti. Il a raison, c'était un super lancement ! ajouta-t-il alors que Jeena lui lança un regard réprobateur.

- Je suis officiellement la petite-amie d'un meurtrier, Abe. Garde tes commentaires pour toi, tu veux.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Juste que ce début était génial ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça l'était vraiment. D'ailleurs, Riley y est pour beaucoup je trouve. S'il continue comme ça, il va gagner à coup sûr !

La jeune fille ne répliqua rien, mais laissa trainer sur lui son regard perçant avant de boire une gorgée de sa tisane. Qu'avait-elle à répondre après tout. Il n'avait malheureusement pas tord. Ce décors, ces rebondissements, tout cela était facteur d'un réel bon début de Jeux. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas que des inconnus à ses yeux. C'était Riley qui avait transpercé ces trois garçons de toutes parts et noyé cette fille. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir défiler ces images, car c'est bien dans son esprit qu'elles s'étaient ancrées. Son attention fut à nouveau attirée par la télévision lorsque le commentateur leur apprit qu'une dispute semblait éclater au sein du groupe des Carrières.

- Je te jure Ator, que lorsque le temps sera venu je me ferai un plaisir de te découper en morceaux ! beugla la voix criarde de la fille du Un alors que tout le monde s'affairait à remplir les pirogues avec ce qui pouvait être utile, à savoir des vivres, des armes, et autres ustensiles nécessaire à la survie.

- Quelle plaisir ce sera de pouvoir t'arracher cette langue de vipère qui m'écorche l'oreille depuis tant d'années, Dana ! répliqua le garçon du Un sous les regards mi-amusés, mi-agacés des tributs du District 2.

- Et si vous vous y mettiez maintenant ? Ca nous ferait des vacances, intervint Riley.

- Oh mais ce serait avec plaisir, mais vu que Monsieur du District 2 a trouvé de bon goût de réduire notre équipe, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre encore quelqu'un de l'alliance.

- La ferme, Dana ! rétorqua Ator. Si ce n'était pas lui, c'est moi qui l'aurait fait. L'alliance n'a pas à s'encombrer de blessé grave. Et à cette peste du Quatre qui nous a lâché sans même avoir été capable d'éliminer le gars du Dix, on lui règlera son compte, soyez-en sûr.

- En attendant, on devrait tous se calmer et trouver de quoi faire cette excursion sur le fleuve, histoire de voir à quoi ressemble cette arène, tempéra Enola qui s'était fait plutôt discrète jusque là.

L'image repassa aux présentateurs qui rappelèrent ce qui avait été dévoilé lors des interviews, à savoir la haine viscérale que se vouaient les deux tributs du District 1, qui avait d'ailleurs poussé le dénommé Ator à se porter volontaire lorsque ladite Dana avait été tirée au sort. Comme venait de le faire remarquer le commentateur, l'ambiance au sein de ce qui a été appelée l'alliance n'allait pas être de tout repos, au plus grand plaisir du public.

« Oh, mais attendez... Est-ce que ce serait...? Mais oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, incroyable ! Une cinquième personne et bel et bien présente auprès de la corne d'abondance. Est-il possible d'avoir une vue sur elle ? Ah, magnifique ! La régie fait toujours un travail fabuleux. Regardez sous le ponton, cette jeune fille qui tente de respirer dans les quelques centimètres d'air existant, et qui se cache de l'alliance en toute discrétion. »

Un gros plan sur la jeune fille qui était la tribut du District 12 apparut sur les écrans. Jeena s'était toujours demandée comment pouvaient faire cette fameuse régie pour avoir de telles images. Y-avait-il des caméras partout ? En tout cas, il semblait improbable qu'elle puisse avoir eu l'idée d'en implanter sous le ponton. Et pourtant, on voyait bien distinctement cette adolescente de 16 ans se démener le plus silencieusement possible afin de respirer malgré les vagues provoquées par les allées et venues des Carrières jusqu'aux pirogues. Alors que tous se demandaient si l'alliance s'en rendrait compte, la réponse sembla venir presque aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Enola alors que Riley enfilait ce qui semblait être une montre.

- Un énorme coup de chance, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

- Fait-voir, ordonna le garçon du Un en lui tirant brusquement la main avant que Riley ne se dégage de sa prise.

- C'est quoi, un GPS ? s'enquit Dana, près des pirogues.

- Je commence à en avoir marre que tu te tapes toutes les bonnes choses, Bowers ! D'abord le gars du Quatre, et maintenant cet espèce de radar, grogna Ator en s'avançant vers le ponton et les embarcations.

L'image passa sur la fille du Douze, qui, bien que camouflée par le ponton, recevait de plein fouet l'agitation de l'eau à l'approche du Carrière. Désormais entourée par les deux tributs du Un, à leur insu, l'affolement semblait s'être emparée d'elle. Puis, apparut l'image d'Enola qui jetait un oeil à la fameuse montre radar toujours accrochée au bras de Riley. Elle attira soudainement l'attention du blond, de manière silencieuse et lui désigna quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme regarda devant lui mais ne vit que les deux autres membres de l'alliance encadrer le ponton, prêt à embarquer dans chacune des pirogues. Il était clair que les deux tributs du District 2, venaient de débusquer la fille du Douze grâce au radar. Comme si cela devenait une évidence, il s'avança vers le présentoir de lances qu'il semblait affectionner depuis le début de la compétition et s'équipa de l'arme qui s'y trouvait. Puis, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées sous les regards soupçonneux des deux tributs du Un. L'image passa rapidement sur la jeune fille qui commençait à se sentir encerclée et à paniquer. L'on vit à nouveau Riley, grimper sur le ponton et s'y positionner en fonction de ce que lui indiquait le désormais précieux objet accroché à son poignée.

La lance s'enfonça brusquement à travers le bois du ponton alors que l'image passa de l'air redoutable et appliqué de Riley, au corps sans vie de la fille du Douze, empalée par ladite lance.

«Tu peux ajouter la mort de ce tribut aux choses que tu m'envies, si tu veux, Ator. »

La phrase avait suivit le bref cri d'horreur et de douleur de la malheureuse victime, avant que son assassin ne finisse par retirer l'arme du crime et par l'envoyer à Ator qui la rattrapa avec aisance. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il fit voler la lance jusqu'à l'un des arbres alentours, comme si cela lui permettait de faire disparaitre la frustration de ne pas être celui qui venait de tuer la dernière victime. Puis, ce furent les commentateurs qui apparurent à l'écran, s'en donnant à coeur joie face à la nouvelle action de l'un des membres de l'alliance.

Et de cinq, ne put s'empêcher de comptabiliser Jeena. Etait-il celui qui avait fait le plus de victime ? Le décompte des corps n'avait pas encore pu se faire, les Carrières se trouvant toujours sur les lieux. Toutefois, le pronostique des présentateurs allait bon train et ils estimaient un peu plus d'une douzaine de morts. La suite de l'émission se consacra alors sur les tributs enfouis au beau milieu de la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, Jeena se leva et se dirigea dans les toilettes. Elle y resta plus de temps que nécessaire alors que tout un tas d'images traversait son esprit. Les victimes de Riley, ses adversaires ses alliés, les rires gras et l'enthousiasme cru qui devaient abonder chez les Kane, leurs invités s'empiffrant, fiers que les tributs de leur District fassent une si bonne entrée en matière dans les Jeux de cette année. Se passant de l'eau sur le visage, elle contempla le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Ses yeux couleur noisette la fixaient d'un air désillusionnée alors que sa pâleur la désola. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur son ressentit actuel. Riley avait raison, elle réfléchissait trop et cela ne pouvait se révéler qu'handicapant lors de telles épreuves, que ce soit dans l'arène ou non. Alors elle tenta de se reprendre, et son regard se fit plus déterminé. Riley était encore vivant et faisait parti des favoris, rien ne pouvait mieux aller. C'était là le principal, peut importait les dommages collatéraux que cela impliquait. Ce garçon dont il avait broyé la main puis transpercé de sa lame n'aurait pas hésité à l'éventrer lui aussi, si Riley n'avait rien fait. Tuer ou être tuer, telle était la règle de l'arène des Hunger Games.

* * *

_Voili voilou pour la fin de ce second chapitre !  
Pour être honnête, je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir votre impression sur le début de ces Jeux à travers un simple téléviseur. J'ai eu l'impression de répéter souvent le mot "images", mais bon. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !  
A bientôt j'espère,_

**Desea Oreiro**


	4. Chapitre Troisième

_Bonsoir à tous !  
Voici le troisième chapitre qui j'espère continuera à vous faire aimer cette histoire !  
En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, c'est super encourageant et très plaisant !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_A **June**: Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot ! Je suis ravie que ce point de vue, qui c'est vrai est plutôt rare, te plaise ! Eh oui, Riley semble jouer à fond ce jeu qu'il a attendu toute sa vie ! Reste à voir les conséquences que cela peut avoir... ^^ Bonne lecture et merci !_

_A **Kira** : Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt j'espère !_

_A **Fan de Twilight** : Ah je suis contente que tu ais aimé le passage ! Cela m'avais fait marrer d'insérer un tel acte ! hihi J'espère que la suite des jeux te plaira toujours autant ! Encore merci de me suivre depuis le début !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième :**

Une poignée de personnes était rassemblée sous l'immense écran de la Grande Place du District Deux. L'image diffusée était celle du Président Snow couronnant le vainqueur des Hunger Games. Si la petite et mince silhouette du dirigeant de Panem était parfaitement reconnaissable avec son élégant costume blanc et le bouc soigneusement taillé qu'il arborait depuis le début de sa présidence il y a quelques années de ça, celle dudit vainqueur ne disait vraiment rien à Jeena. Une fois la couronne posée, Snow se tourna vers la caméra qui le filmait, ses yeux d'un calme effrayant semblant sonder les téléspectateurs.

« Que les Hunger Games se poursuivent, et puisse le sort, vous être favorable. »

Des acclamations accompagnaient la phrase du Président avant qu'un gros plan ne soit fait sur le visage de celui qui fixait l'objectif d'un air toujours aussi terrifiant, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Puis soudainement, les acclamations se transformèrent en cri de guerre et les personnes alentours sortirent des armes de nulle part avant de se jeter sur le premier venu. Face à cet effroyable retournement de situation, Jeena recula d'une manière bien trop lente à son goût, comme si ses mouvements se voyaient entravés par une force invisible. Elle buta finalement contre quelqu'un et se retourna aussitôt. Denis Deakin lui faisait face, la lame aux courbures effrayantes qu'avait usé Riley au début des Jeux dans les mains.

« Bonjour, Jeena. »

Le jeune homme la détaillait sans sourciller une seule fois. Puis, il pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, avant que n'apparaisse sur son visage un sourire du même type que celui de Snow, toujours à l'écran.

« Au revoir, Jeena. »

Denis l'attaqua brusquement de son arme, l'air déterminé, alors que les combats aux alentours battaient leur plein. La jeune fille échappa de justesse au coup porté par celui qui semblait être devenu son adversaire, mais tomba à la renverse à la seconde frappe.

« Denis, arrête ! »

Son cri n'atteint pas son but puisque le jeune homme, au dessus d'elle continuait toujours à vouloir l'empaler. Roulant sur le côté afin d'esquiver la lame, elle se retrouva finalement face à une lance. Entendant le cri de hargne que poussa Denis en l'attaquant de nouveau, elle ne réfléchit plus, s'empara de l'arme fine et pointue, et se retourna au moment où il fondit sur elle. Un bruit métallique résonna lorsqu'il lâcha sa lame. Les mains tremblantes de Jeena lâchèrent brusquement la lance qui se trouvait désormais plantée dans l'abdomen de Denis. Elle se traina le plus loin possible de la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Paralysée par la terreur, elle ne put aller bien loin et observa ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Des habitants du District s'affrontaient de toute part, et elle fut choquée de voir sa mère en prise avec Riza Bowers. Un aboiement attira son attention et elle vit avec horreur la petite Lyra courir après le chien des Kane, une épée en bois levée bien haut au-dessus de sa petite tête blonde. N'en pouvant plus de voir de telles atrocités, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, sous le choc, les mains sur la tête comme si cela pouvait la protéger.

Puis soudain, une cloche retentit, recouvrant alors tous les cris belliqueux qui l'entouraient. Il s'agissait étrangement du son exact que produisait la sonnette à l'entrée de chez elle. Les cris cessèrent brusquement et ne persistait plus que le son aigüe de la cloche. Trouvant, cela anormal, elle leva aussitôt la tête et se retrouva curieusement dans la pièce à vivre de son domicile, en face de l' escalier. Plus aucun combats, plus aucun corps déchus, ne l'entouraient. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux choses étranges qui venaient de se dérouler, elle se releva et s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée. Le rythme régulier du son de la cloche lui faisait froid dans le dos. Avec précaution, elle dirigea sa main vers la poignée et ouvrit franchement la porte.

« Tu es Jeena ? »

La voix aigüe de Dana lui coupa le souffle. Que pouvait-elle bien faire là ? En l'observant avec plus d'attention, elle remarqua que l'adolescente de petite taille portait entre ses mains un mystérieux coffret en bois.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Sans plus attendre, la tribut du District Un ouvrit l'objet, un sourire aussi carnassier que celui de Snow et de Denis aux lèvres. Jeena baissa son regard vers le contenu du coffret et contrôla difficilement le cri de terreur qui lui montait à la gorge. Un coeur rouge vif et saillant, encore palpitant, semblait battre à l'intérieur de cette boite.

« Non ! »

Le hurlement qu'elle poussa à la vue de ce qui semblait être le coeur de Riley emporta la jeune fille loin des images d'horreur qui venaient de défiler sous ses yeux. Se redressant brusquement dans son lit, Jeena se sentit plus essoufflée que jamais. Portant une main à son coeur affolé, elle tourna un regard vers sa chambre plongée dans un silence pesant. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, se dit-elle. Un horrible cauchemar... Se rallongeant sans aucune délicatesse, elle ferma les yeux, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau à l'arrivée de l'image de ce coeur vibrant entre les mains de Dana. Un coup d'oeil vers son réveil lui apprit qu'il était trois heures du matin. Elle avait à peine dormi deux heures.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette désagréable sensation que lui avait procurée ce cauchemar. Comme si les images sanglantes auxquelles tout Panem avait assisté en ce premier jours des Hunger Games n'avaient pas été suffisantes, pensa-t-elle. En tout cas, cela l'avait été assez pour lui faire vivre une première nuit atroce. Comment se rendormir après ça ? Expirant bruyamment, Jeena se rappela la source indéniable de la fin d'un tel rêve.

C'était un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, alors que Jeena et sa famille étaient toujours attablés devant la télévision. L'émission consacrée aux Hunger Games s'était mise à diffuser la discussion qu'avait Riley et Dana alors que les Carrières exécutaient leur désir de parcourir l'arène grâce aux pirogues.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous entretuer tout de suite, maintenant que vous avez enfin l'occasion de le faire ? avait demandé Riley ramant énergiquement à l'avant de la pirogue qu'il partageait avec Dana, la tribut du District Un.

- Je t'avouerai que c'est très tentant et que ça me démange dès que je le vois polluer mon champ de vision. Mais, ce serait trop facile. Après tant d'année de conflits, il nous faut un combat digne de ce nom. Et le tuer dès les premières heures rendrait le reste de l'aventure un peu trop monotone à mon goût.

- Il me faudra donc gentiment regarder votre petit combat avant de pouvoir m'occuper de celui qui restera, ironisa-t-il, tout en guettant les rives broussailleuses du fleuve qu'ils parcouraient.

- Et qui te dis que tu seras encore vivant à ce stade du jeu ! La prétention dont tu fais preuve depuis le début est affligeante ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Ator, c'est toi qui me serait le plus sorti par les yeux !

- Quel dommage que tu ne puisses me réserver tout l'acharnement que tu sembles avoir à son égard.

- C'est ça, continues tes sarcasmes et je te promet que je ne te décevrai pas en matière d'acharnement, rétorqua Dana, le regard tellement mauvais que Jeena eut soudainement peur qu'elle lui enfonce le couteau qu'elle portait à sa ceinture en plein dans le dos.

- Et si tu m'en offrais un petit avant-goût ? Car pour l'instant, c'est Ator qui me semble plus intéressant à combattre, avoua Riley avec une nonchalance qui semblait irriter de plus en plus l'adolescente derrière lui.

- Dans un combat, l'improvisation est bien plus excitante que le calcul ! Mais je peux te promettre qu'une fois que je t'aurai arraché le coeur, mort ou vif, je ne manquerai pas de l'envoyer à ta chère petite Jeena ! cracha-t-elle d'un air si mauvais, que la susnommée avait manqué de s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée de sa troisième tisane de la journée.

L'image s'était alors concentrée sur les traits soudainement tirés du jeune homme qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas apprécier la remarque. Constatant qu'il avait cessé de ramer à l'entente de sa pique, Dana sut qu'elle avait atteint son but, et un sourire fier éclaira son visage.

- Touché, enfonça-t-elle le couteau dans la plaie de sa voix aigüe. Monsieur le prétentieux arrogant du District Deux aurait-il un point faible finalement ?

- Je cautionne totalement l'idée d'Ator de te couper la langue, Dana.

- Ce qu'il veut, lui, c'est me l'arracher. Voilà bien deux actions différentes, le corrigea-t-elle.

- Et bien c'est moi qui te l'arracherai si tu continues à pinailler de la sorte ! commença à s'emporter Riley, supportant de moins en moins sa partenaire de pirogue qui en profita pour lui offrir un rire des plus agaçants, satisfaite de le faire ainsi sortir de ses gongs. Ator ! Interpella-t-il d'une voix forte le tribut de la pirogue voisine, à quelques mètres de là. Tu me feras le plaisir de récupérer ton binôme au prochain trajet !

Alors que Jeena s'était forcée à éloigner l'image ainsi suggérée par Dana tout le reste de la journée, son inconscient en avait indiscutablement décidé autrement. La cruauté des Jeux ne lui était jamais parue aussi flagrante que cette année, se trouvant alors à cette place que tant de personne avait dû occuper durant ces trois dernières décennies. Elle s'attendait à ressentir de l'inquiétude, de la peur et de l'espérance pour celui qu'elle souhaitait voir revenir. Mais après avoir vécue la diffusion de cette première journée des Hunger Games, un certain écoeurement semblait avoir pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Une répugnance à l'égard de ces images de tuerie ainsi qu'envers les paroles échangées au sein de l'alliance des Carrières, s'était emparée de son être.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver égoïste le fait de ne discerner aussi distinctement tout cela qu'au moment de subir la participation de son petit-ami à de tels Jeux. Evidemment, elle n'avait jamais pris de plaisir à voir ces adolescents mourir, mais elle avait appris à observer tout cela avec fatalité, car telles étaient les règles du jeu. Mais désormais, un certain sentiment de révolte pointait en elle. Faire vivre tout cela aux enfants voyant leur existence en suspend, aux tributs obligés de commettre d'horribles actes pour survivre, aux vainqueurs devant passer le reste de leur vie avec les stigmates de leur aventure tout en ayant la charge de celle des tributs suivants, aux parents et autres membres de l'entourage de voir ainsi les personnes qu'ils aiment subir la loi des Hunger Games. Etre spectateur de cette ignominie était aussi quelque chose de punitif, que ce soit pour celui qui y vouait une certaine passion, pour celui se découvrant une inconsciente addiction, ou encore pour celui forcé d'assister à un tel spectacle. Une punition, telle était la raison d'être des Hunger Games, qui remplissaient plus que jamais leur objectif.

Dire qu'elle avait passé toute sa courte vie à se préparer à l'éventualité d'être l'un des maillons de cette chaîne. Mais en cela ne l'était-elle pas déjà ? N'était-ce pas déjà le cas pour tous ces adolescents appelés Carrières qui s'évertuaient à être les meilleurs combattants ? Et ces personnes, comme Riley, qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, celle d'être un vainqueur ? N'était-ce pas là une volonté de devenir plus qu'un simple maillon, le chaînon essentiel et indispensable que le Capitole réclamait ? Cette volonté de se démarquer était peut-être ainsi pour eux une façon d'échapper à ce que l'on imposait au commun des mortels. Se porter volontaire, signifiait peut-être, prendre son propre destin en main.

Jeena avait déjà pensé à une telle hypothèse en essayant de comprendre l'état d'esprit de son petit-ami, sans doute dans l'espoir de donner une certaine absolution à tout cela. Mais à le voir aussi vindicatif, jouant et se prenant si facilement à ce jeu mortel, la laissait bien perplexe. Elle tentait de se rassurer en se disant que cette personne qu'elle voyait évoluer n'était pas le Riley qu'elle connaissait. Mais pourtant, cette-dite personne à l'écran n'était autre que la continuation de celui qu'il avait pu être au cours de ses nombreuses heures d'entrainement. Cette même personne qu'elle avait appris à connaître, et dont la subtile antinomie l'avait faite succomber. Car il était évident que si la personnalité de Riley ne s'était résumée qu'à ce jeune homme aussi froid et impitoyable qu'il laisser paraître, jamais elle ne se serait prise au jeu de l'amour avec lui.

Riley... Il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi loin, dans tous les sens du terme. Alors qu'une question paraissait s'imposer, une réponse venait balayer toutes ses réflexions. Qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place, ou plus précisément dans son cas, à la place d'un tribut désigné par le sort ? La même chose. Tel était le constat dévastateur qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Si elle avait été dans cette arène, malgré tous les ressentiments qui aurait pu l'animer, elle aurait tuer pour ne pas être tuée, tout en usant de ses talents ainsi peaufinés au cours de ses années d'entrainement.

Jeena soupira en s'extirpant de sous les draps avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Le contact de ses mains froides sur son front alimenta son désir de prendre une énième tisane associant camomille, marjolaine et serpolet. Sa mère, toujours aussi prévenante, avait eu la bonne idée d'en faire en bonne quantité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre la cuisine et réchauffer le tout. Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, la jeune fille se sentit soudainement courtisée par cette télé qui semblait ne demander qu'à être allumée. Jeena avait déjà eu du mal à se détacher de l'écran trois heures plus tôt, sous l'insistance de sa mère. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne résisterait pas à la tentation, elle se força tout de même à attendre que sa tisane soit prête. Lui revint alors en mémoire les dernières images de la journée.

Les Carrières, au moyen de leurs pirogues, avaient fini par rejoindre l'une des parois de la chute d'eau située à l'opposé du lieu de la Corne d'abondance. Ils avaient ainsi pu constater que l'arène se poursuivait en contrebas, en une étendue d'eau auprès de laquelle gisaient ce qui semblait être les ruines d'un temple, envahies par la végétation. Sous la proposition d'Enola, ils avaient décidé de laisser sur place, à condition de bien dissimuler le tout, quelques ustensiles pouvant leur être utile à cet endroit précis, une fois qu'ils reviendront, telle que de la corde et autre matériel d'escalade ou encore une petite partie des provisions qu'ils avaient récolté. D'ailleurs, avant de quitter la corne d'abondance, la petite alliance n'avait pas manqué de mettre à l'abri des regards une grande partie des vivres afin d'éviter que les autres tributs ne s'en emparent avant leur retour.

L'ambiance au sein du groupe mêlait tension et frivolité. Les présentateurs s'étaient même amusés du fait qu'Ator, le garçon du Un, avait quasiment sauvé la vie de Dana en lui tirant les cheveux alors qu'elle allait se prendre de plein fouet le champ de force installé non loin de la chute d'eau. Evidemment, la dispute qui suivit l'incident fut des plus mémorables, la jeune fille du Un considérant qu'il aurait pu la prévenir autrement que de cette manière aussi infantile. Le gros plan sur Enola qui glissait à l'oreille de Riley à quel point elle se retenait de les pousser tout les deux dans ledit champ de force avait provoqué l'hilarité des commentateurs. Ainsi donc, de part cet épisode, l'on avait pu comprendre qu'un champ de force était déployé tout autour de l'arène, à savoir sur presque toute la rive opposée de l'énorme forêt en forme de cercle. Seule la chute d'eau et ses alentours permettaient aux tributs de poursuivre leur chemin plus loin dans l'arène.

Puis, l'alliance avait continué son excursion sur le fleuve, persuadés avec raison, qu'au vu de la courbe de ce dernier, il ne pourrait que les mener sur leurs pas au niveau de la corne d'abondance. Faisant ainsi le tour de la forêt entourée par les eaux, les Carrières remarquèrent que d'autres paires de pirogues étaient mises à disposition par deux fois, notamment sur la partie de la forêt face à la chute d'eau. Cette fois-ci ce fut le garçon du Un qui eut l'idée de saboter les deux pirogues situées à cet endroit. C'est ainsi que furent trouées les embarcations en bois de manière discrète afin de mieux pouvoir piéger ceux qui voudraient user desdites pirogues.

Lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint la Corne d'abondance, le groupe s'était autorisé un bon repas en piochant dans leurs réserves de vivre. Il était d'ailleurs temps pour eux de s'abriter puisqu'une pluie torrentielle s'était soudainement abattue sur toute la surface de l'arène. Alors que le soleil avait précédemment illuminé ce paysage équatorial, c'est de la grisaille semblant pesante qui s'empara des alentours. Dana eut du mal à raviver le feu qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur de la corne d'abondance, mais parvint à sauvegarder de légère braises chaudes qu'ils espéraient suffisantes pour les sécher. Il était vrai que les quatre tributs n'avaient pas fier allure, entre la boue et le sang qui maculaient leurs vêtements.

Comme si elle s'en était rendue compte, Dana en surpris plus d'un en se déshabillant avant de se diriger vers le ponton, simplement couverte de ses sous-vêtements. La jeune fille avait alors entreprit de laver ses habits à l'aide du savon qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'un des paquetages de la Corne d'abondance. Riley avait dû trouver cette idée pas si idiote que ça puisqu'après un regard vers son haut et sa veste tâchés principalement du sang du tribut du District Quatre, s'était levé à son tour afin de rejoindre la fille du Un. Ne se débarrassant dans un premier temps que de ce qui recouvrait le haut de son corps, il se retrouva bientôt, à l'image de son alliée du moment, en simple boxer. La vision de ces deux Carrières pratiquement nus lavant et frottant leurs vêtements sous une pluie torrentielle semblait amuser plus que jamais les présentateurs de l'émission. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas manqué de diffuser le court échange de paroles entre les deux Carrières.

« Chanceuse la Jeena. »

Avait lancé Dana dont l'air appréciateur et le sourire mesquin avait fait naitre une pointe de courroux en Jeena. C'était la deuxième fois que la tribut du District Un faisait référence à sa personne et elle n'appréciait pas du tout cela.

« En tout cas, elle n'a rien à t'envier. »

Avait répliqué le blond après avoir laissé trainer sur elle un regard désabusé. Un sourire moqueur était apparu sur le visage de Riley face aux yeux perçants qui l'avaient fixé en retour. Sachant que tout cela s'était déroulé sous les yeux de la famille Alyn au complet, en pleine préparation du dîner, Jeena s'était soudainement sentie très mal-à-l'aise et n'avait pas oser croiser le regard de ses parents.

Le reste de la soirée ne fut pas très mouvementée, les Carrières ayant décidé de se reposer le temps que la pluie se déverse avec autant d'intensité. L'émission tentait également de diffuser le plus régulièrement possible les actions des autres tributs solitaires. Sept autres rescapés du bain de sang s'étaient en effet enfoncés dans la forêt. Au total, treize adolescents avaient succombé à cette première vague de tuerie. La fille du Quatre semblait s'être mise en tête de longer le fleuve, tout en restant dissimulée dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le garçon du Dix était le tribut le plus au coeur de cette terre équatoriale et avait dû faire face à l'attaque d'un Jaguar qui avait fini par s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il était apparut, une fois atteint de plein fouet par l'arme aiguisé du jeune homme. Le garçon du Douze s'était quant à lui, finalement décidé à quitter les zone marécageuses après avoir croisé un énorme serpent constricteur. Ce qu'il eut bien fait, puisque les pirogues des Carrières avaient longé cette partie de la forêt quelques minutes plus tard.

Le garçon du Cinq, seul rescapés des tributs âgés de 12 ans avait pu récupérer le sac que l'une des victimes avait réussi à amener jusqu'à la berge. La fille du Onze, quant à elle, avait filé sans rien, ni arme, ni provision. Elle paraissait toutefois plutôt douée pour la chasse faite avec les moyens du bord, et avait eut la bonne idée de récupérer de l'eau de pluie. Les deux filles du Cinq et du Sept ne se trouvaient pas loin l'une de l'autre lorsqu'elles décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit qui commençait à tomber.

Tout paraissait donc calme lorsque Jeena s'était résolue à éteindre la télévision à la troisième demande de sa mère. L'émission sur la chaine principale avait pris fin depuis longtemps mais la jeune fille avait aussitôt basculé sur le direct live, qui diffusait en continu ce qui se passait dans l'arène, et cela sans aucun commentaires. S'endormir n'avait pas été une mince affaire, et elle se demanda si elle réussirait à nouveau à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Enfin sa tisane prête, elle s'en servit une tasse et s'installa en silence dans son fauteuil habituel, posant l'objet chaud sur la table. S'emparant enfin de la télécommande, Jeena exécuta son désir de voir ce qui se passait dans l'arène à cette heure si tardive, ou matinale selon les points de vue. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, les Carrières n'étaient plus au niveau de la Corne d'abondance pour la nuit. Alors que la pluie avait cessé, ils étaient désormais en plein exploration de la jungle, non sans être équipés de lunettes à vision nocturne. Riley en tête, l'alliance semblait suivre une direction précise. Jeena se souvint alors de la montre-radar du jeune homme et devina qu'ils étaient en quête d'une prochaine victime à abattre. Leur avancée, entrecoupée d'images montrant les autres tributs, pour la plupart tapis dans un coin pour la nuit, paraissait bien longue.

Une fois sa tasse vide, la jeune fille hésita à rester devant l'écran, alors qu'aucune réelle action ne se déroulait. Avant de finir par prendre une décision, la lumière s'alluma, et Jensen Alyn descendit les escaliers. Se sentant prise en faute, elle lui lança un sourire contrit.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? se contenta-t-il de lui demander en s'appuyant sur le dos du siège habituellement occupé par Abe.

- La faute à un cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, ajouta-t-elle remarquant l'air plutôt amusé de son père.

- Je repense à ces années où il suffisait de te prendre dans nos bras pour te calmer et chasser tes frayeurs nocturnes.

- Ca pourrait peut-être encore marcher, qui sait... proposa Jeena après un léger rire.

Jensen regarda sa fille dans les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le père et la fille ne s'étaient pas laissés aller à de telles étreintes. Une fois auprès d'elle, il cala tendrement la tête de Jeena, encore assise, au creux de sa poitrine et la serra plutôt maladroitement. L'adolescente l'entoura de ses bras afin de ressentir cette pression qui la rassurait lors d'un câlin. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant que Jensen ne finisse par embrasser son front et s'éloigner quelque peu.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te faut, du chocolat. Rien de mieux pour remonter un moral en berne.

- Je doute que maman approuve cette idée, commenta Jeena alors que son père sortait déjà la tablette de chocolat cachée bien en hauteur.

Puis, Jensen s'installa à son tour à la table et lui offrit quelques carrés dudit chocolat. Un coup d'oeil vers l'écran leur apprit que rien de plus ne se passait dans l'arène, les Carrières poursuivant toujours leur excursion à travers les lianes et gigantesques racines. De temps à autre, le visage de Riley apparaissait à l'écran, faisant ainsi ressentir un certain manque à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de son père, un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

- Tu connaissais déjà maman quand sa meilleure amie était dans l'arène ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient jamais.

Jensen détourna son regard et s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil dans un soupir las. Il semblait réellement attristé par l'évocation d'un tel sujet.

- Jeena... Il se trouve que je connaissais bien Narya.

- Alors toi aussi tu as vu l'une de tes proches tuer... et se faire tuer...

- Plus qu'à ce qu'a vécu ta mère, c'est à ce que tu vis toi, en moment, que ma situation ressemblait le plus.

- Qu'es-ce que tu...

- Narya était ma petite-amie, avoua son père sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Pourquoi ne jamais l'avoir dit ? interrogea Jeena, légèrement sous le choc d'une telle révélation.

- Cette partie de notre histoire, n'appartient pas à celle de la famille.

- Pourtant, je suppose que c'est à la mort de Narya que maman et toi vous êtes rapprochés.

- C'est une période de nos vie que l'on préfère oublier, Jeena. Période que tu es malheureusement en train de vivre. Même si rassures-toi, j'ai toutes les chance de croire au retour de Riley, voulut-il positiver avec un sourire encourageant.

- Oui... Il a plutôt bien démarré la compétition. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à éviter de finir comme la plupart des favoris des éditions précédentes, temporisa-t-elle en repensant au fait que le gagnant n'était parfois pas celui qu'on attendait.

- Espérons-le.

- Est-ce que lorsque tu la regardais dans l'arène, tu retrouvais celle que tu aimais...? osa-t-elle lui demander même si cela lui faisait bizarre d'évoquer l'amour que son père avait pu avoir pour une autre femme que sa mère.

- Je retrouvais la Narya du centre d'entrainement, répondit-il après une petite hésitation.

- Comment est-ce qu'on grandit avec tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il suffit juste d'oublier...?

- ll y a toujours un moment où cela te rattrape. Heureusement que ta mère et moi sommes là l'un pour l'autre.

- Si elle n'était pas morte, Abe et moi ne serions pas là, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

- Si Narya n'était pas morte cette année-là, elle aurait été une vainqueur des Hunger Games.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire par là, qu'elle n'aurait plus été la Narya d'avant ?

- Moi non plus, je n'aurai plus été le Jensen d'avant.

- Mais...

- Narya n'est pas revenue, ma chérie. Et c'est de ta mère dont je suis tombé amoureux. Si tu t'inquiète de savoir si c'est par dépit que nous nous sommes tournés l'un vers l'autre, sache que ce n'est pas le cas.

- J'aime Riley, déclara-t-elle tout à coup comme si cela lui avait paru important de signifier.

- Je le sais bien. Au plus grand désespoir de ta mère et moi, car nous savions précisément dans quoi il allait t'embarquer.

- Il n'aurait pas été heureux s'il ne l'avait pas fait, argumenta Jeena alors qu'apparaissait la silhouette du jeune homme à l'écran.

- Sauf que c'est le bonheur de ma fille qui m'importe. Et tu ne me semble pas très heureuse, Jeena.

- Je le serai quand il reviendra.

- C'est tout ce que je te souhaite ma fille, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite, espéra son père qui ne semblait pas si convaincu.

Leur attention se porta soudain vers la télévision qui diffusait l'image des Carrières se faisant des signes silencieux. L'angle de la caméra permettait aux téléspectateurs de voir qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètre à peine du garçon du Douze, endormi, mais très bien dissimulé dans le creux d'un arbre. L'adolescent de quatorze ans semblait parfaitement maitriser l'art du camouflage puisqu'aucun des Carrières ne réussissait à le trouver. C'était pourtant ce que les quatre membres de l'alliance paraissaient faire, la montre-radar leur indiquant qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres à peine de leur cible. Malgré le silence qu'ils s'imposaient, l'agitation du groupe réveilla le garçon du Douze qui avait l'air de se retenir de pousser un cri d'angoisse face à la vision des Carrières.

- Où que tu sois, on te trouvera, tribut ! s'exclama tout à coup Ator avec vigueur.

- Nous qui voulions nous faire discret, merci Ator, vraiment ! cracha Dana avec un énervement certain.

- Il sera plus facile à attraper une fois en fuite, assura le tribut du District Un.

- On peut être sûr qu'il ne bougera pas maintenant ! s'exaspéra Enola face au conseil implicite que venait de donner Ator.

- Il est juste sous nos yeux, taisez-vous et regardez autour de vous ! lança Riley alors que tous étaient toujours munis de lunettes nocturnes.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le malheureux garçon du Douze ne se fasse repérer. C'est Enola qui le découvrit et le visa de l'arbalète qu'elle avait récupérée d'une de ses victimes. Un cri perçant vibra aux oreilles de tous et Ator se tourna vigoureusement vers la source de ce bruit. La flèche ne semblait avoir atteint le tribut du District Douze qu'à l'épaule, ou du moins de ce qu'on pouvait distinguer de son très bon camouflage. Ainsi cloué à son arbre, il ne put fuir devant l'assaut du tribut du Un qui enfonça son sabre dans ce qu'il devinait être le corps maigrichon du garçon du Douze. Un coup de canon retentit, signalant la mort de l'adolescent.

- Au suivant ! déclara fièrement Ator en se retournant vers Riley afin qu'il les guide vers leur prochaine victime.

- Il est pour moi, le prochain ! exigea Dana, semblant mécontente de n'avoir pu participer à la mise à mort.

- Ils sont tous beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre le lever du jour.

- Avec le coup de canon, l'effet de surprise est passée de toute façon. Ils seront tous sur leurs gardes, appuya Enola.

L'alliance décida ainsi de camper non loin de là, de manière à ce que le corps du gamin puisse être enlevé par l'hovercraft. Les images des autres tributs, pour la plupart réveillés par le coup de canon défilèrent ainsi sous les yeux de Jeena et de son père.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, Jeena. Tu me sembles épuisée, s'enquit Jensen en voyant le bâillement qui défigura temporairement le visage de la jeune fille.

- Tu as raison, il ne se passera pas grand chose avant demain matin de toute façon.

Le père et la fille éliminèrent les traces de leur passage dans la cuisine et regagnèrent l'étage afin de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. A sa plus grande surprise, son père l'étreignit une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière sa porte. Il avait raison, elle était épuisée. C'était comme si tout d'un coup, elle subissait le poids de sa fatigue et de celle que pouvait entrainer la vision continue d'un écran de télévision. Une fois allongée sous ses draps chauds, Jeena s'endormit plutôt rapidement, ce petit moment passé avec son père lui ayant fait oublier le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillée plus tôt.

* * *

_C'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre, peut-être un peu plus court que le précédent. Mais j'ai trouvé que l'ouvrir et le refermer par un réveil nocturne passait plutôt bien, plutôt que de poursuivre avec le lendemain.  
Et puis, je dois malheureusement vous avouer que l'échéance de mes exams m'empêcheront d'écrire jusqu'au moins le 14 mai, donc j'ai voulu vous offrir un dernier petit chapitre en ce dimanche soir !  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !  
Pour ma part, écrire le début de ce chapitre (ajouté à l'écriture de la fin du chapitre dernier) m'a mis plutôt mal à l'aise. Comme si une remise en question se développait en moi. Les thèmes abordés par Suzanne Collins sont au fond, plutôt révoltant et c'est d'ailleurs en cela que ce qu'elle écrit est magnifique ! Le fait, de reprendre tout ceci, m'a fait me demander, pourquoi je le faisais ? Est-ce aussi ici une vive critique de la cruauté et de l'abus d'un tel monde ? Qu'est-ce que je cherche à démontrer mise à part ma fanatitude de l'oeuvre de Collins ? Bref, c'était assez étrange comme sensation et j'ai voulu la partager avec vous._

_En tout cas, j'espère tenir le coup et ne pas toucher à mon clavier d'ici la mi mai. Mais vivement que cette histoire puisse se continuer !_

_Encore merci de la suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme, et à la prochaine !_

_**Desea Oreiro**_


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs pour la prolongation du délai que je m'étais fixé... Trois mois de plus, ce n'est malheureusement pas négligeable... J'espère tout de même que vous saurez vous remettre dans le bain de cette histoire, qui malgré les délais, sera quoiqu'il arrive poursuivie ! En tout cas, merci aux reviewers ainsi qu'aux lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours !_

A **Fan de Twilight** : Comme toujours, mille merci pour tes commentaires qui sont toujours aussi plaisant ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour l'attente et que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste pour la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième :**

De l'eau qui s'écoule. De la vaisselle qui se cogne. Une éponge qui frictionne. Jeena s'affairait à nettoyer les ustensiles dont elle avait eu besoin afin de préparer l'un des plats commandé par l'un des clients de sa mère. Il était midi passé, et cette dernière était allée livrer ses différentes commandes de la journée. La jeune fille ne cessait de jeter des coup d'oeil à la télévision de la pièce, non loin derrière elle, ce qui ne pouvait que la ralentir dans sa tâche.

Aucune autre victime n'avait été faite depuis la mort du garçon du Douze. Toutefois, d'action il n'y en avait pas manqué, comme Jeena avait pu l'apprendre à son réveil. Elle avait été horrifiée de voir lors de la retransmission des moments forts de ces dernières heures, que les Carrières avaient manqué de se faire tuer à l'aube. Leur assaillant n'avait pas été l'un des tributs, mais l'un des nombreux prédateurs dont regorgeait cette jungle équatoriale. En effet, alors que l'alliance s'était décidée à patienter jusqu'au lever du jour, l'arrivée soudaine d'une multitude de fourmis les avait brusquement obligé à déguerpir au plus vite. Un rapide reportage sur ces insectes avait révélé qu'il s'agissait de fourmis légionnaires carnivores, ayant la particularité d'attaquer leurs proies de manière massive au cours de leur déplacement.

C'est consciente de cette attaque, que Jeena avait observé avec appréhension les images de celle-ci. Alors qu'Ator semblait effectuer son tour de garde, aux aguets, Dana et Enola passaient le temps en improvisant un petit jeu du bout de leur doigts sur le sol terreux. Riley quant à lui, était yeux clos, adossé à un arbre. Percevant un bruissement de feuille à quelques mètres de là, Ator s'était levé, à l'affut du moindre danger en se dirigeant vers la source du bruit. Donnant un coup de sabre au niveau de la plante suspecte, le jeune homme n'y découvrit qu'une carcasse d'animal recouverte d'insectes plutôt gros, qui semblait s'avancer sous l'impulsions de ces derniers. Il ne comprit que tardivement qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une nuée de fourmis géantes, les premières rangées du tapis glissant qu'elles paraissaient former atteignant déjà les pieds chaussés du jeune homme. S'extirpant de la zone dangereuse le plus rapidement possible, Ator tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des bêtes restées accrochées à ses chaussures et qui semblaient s'être déjà attaquées aux premiers morceaux de peau, pour ne pas dire de chair, à leur portée.

- Saloperies de bêtes !

- T'as peur de te faire bouffer par un insecte, Ator ? avait narquoisement lancé Dana en voyant la drôle de danse que paraissait faire le jeune homme.

- C'est pas toi qui te fais bouffer les jambes à ce que je saches ! rétorqua-t-il en se débarrassant de ses chaussures avant d'en faire de même avec son pantalon.

- Je crois qu'on a intérêt à déguerpir d'ici si on ne veut pas finir comme cette carcasse ! commença à s'affoler Enola en remarquant l'avancée certaine des fourmis vers le camp improvisé.

A ce moment, tout avait semblé s'accélérer. Dana avait fait un saut d'un mètre à l'approche des petites mais grosses bêtes, avant de tenter de leur lancer des pierres pour ralentir leur lente mais sûre avancée. Enola s'était dépêchée de rassembler toutes les armes ainsi que les vivres à sa portée. Ator, jurait dans sa barbe en constatant les dégâts procurés par lesdites fourmis, s'en étant enfin débarrassé. Riley, quant à lui, désireux de ne perdre aucun de leur matériel avait tout fait pour récupérer les armes laissées par Ator alors mêmes qu'elles étaient déjà envahies par les insectes dévoreurs de chair. De ce fait, il fut à son tour attaqué par ces fourmis géantes, attirées par la chaleur des mains du jeune homme. Plantant la lance ainsi récupérée dans un arbre à quelques mètres de la zone infestée, Riley s'éloigna de cette dernière et tenta de se débarrasser des insectes dont les morsures semblaient très douloureuse. Récupérant ce qui était possible, le petit groupe s'était éloigné tant bien que mal, la nuée d'insectes toujours à leurs trousses.

Au final, les quatre Carrières avaient rejoint la Corne d'abondance. Prévenants, les deux garçons eurent la bonne idée de soigner tant que faire se peut leurs blessures, un climat équatorial étant plus que propice aux infections. Cependant, la fille du Quatre s'étant sauvée avec l'essentiel pharmaceutique, les soins apportés ne se résumèrent qu'en un lavage à l'eau, avant la pose d'un bandage sommaire composé de tissus et d'adhésif afin d'imperméabiliser au possible. Les commentaires concernant le risque majeur d'infection inquiétèrent quelque peu Jeena qui espérait que Riley se préoccuperait sérieusement de l'état de ses blessures aux mains et avant-bras au fil des jours.

L'ironie des choses fit que la jeune fille se blessa elle aussi à la main, son inattention lors de la vaisselle lui étant fatal. Abandonnant son poste, Jeena observa pensivement la goutte de sang qui s'échappait de la minuscule entaille procurée par un couteau un peu trop baladeur. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un frappement discret à la porte d'entrée du local de sa mère.

- Jeena ? Cest Karelle, ton frère m'a dit que je te trouverai surement ici, l'interpella une voix douce et féminine.

- Tu peux entrer, c'est ouvert, accueillit avec soulagement la jeune fille.

Alors que celle pouvant être considérée comme son amie la plus proche entra dans la pièce faisant office de cuisine, Jeena se tourna prendre de quoi désinfecter et protéger son doigt légèrement endolori.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi... lança la nouvelle arrivée sur un ton mystérieux.

- Lyra ! constata-t-elle la présence de la jeune soeur de Riley.

- Surpriiise ! s'exclama la fillette de quatre ans en accourant dans les bras de la petite-amie de son frère qui se baissa pour l'y serrer.

- Salut toi, la réceptionna-t-elle avant de la porter et de lui faire un gros bisou. Comment tu vas, dis-moi ?

- Ca va, répondit Lyra d'une petite voix en haussant les épaules.

- Je l'ai croisée avec sa mère tout à l'heure. Quand je leur ai dit que je comptais te rendre une petite visite, elle a absolument voulu venir avec moi.

- Tu as dit que tu viendrais à la maison, reprocha de sa petite voix Lyra, à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'affronter les Bowers depuis le lancement des Jeux.

- Je sais, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle simplement ne cherchant pas à argumenter.

- Tu t'es fait quelque chose à la main ? remarqua Karelle alors que Jeena entreprenait de déposer la fillette sur la table.

- Oh, c'est rien. Je n'étais pas très attentive en faisant la vaisselle.

- Vaisselle que tu n'as pas terminée. Je vais prendre le relais.

- Ne soit pas idiote, Karelle. Je suis encore capable de la faire.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, insista son amie.

- Riley aussi s'est fait mal à la main, intervint Lyra alors que Jeena ne put s'empêcher de la regarder tristement.

- Riley va bien, ma puce, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. Il fait parti des meilleurs et a l'avantage d'avoir trouvé un radar.

- Sa montre ? Celle qui repère les autres tributs ?

- C'est ça.

- J'aime pas les fourmis. J'ai noyé le nid qu'il y avait dans le jardin ce matin.

- Tu sais bien que les bêtes qui sont dans l'arène, ne sont pas comme celle que l'on rencontre chez nous.

- Je veux que mon frère revienne.

- Moi aussi je veux que Riley soit à nouveau parmi nous, qu'il revienne nous agacer avec ses remarques bien placées, qu'il nous amuse avec ses blagues idiotes, qu'il soit là pour ton anniversaire et pour t'offrir le cadeau qu'il a caché dans ma chambre, révéla Jeena en essayant de faire revenir le sourire sur le visage de Lyra, ce qui fonctionna entièrement à l'évocation de son présent.

- Tu veux qu'il revienne pour te faire des bisous, ajouta la fillette en pouffant de rire comme l'enfant qu'elle était.

- Oui, aussi... fut-t-elle amusée à la réplique de Lyra.

- En tout cas, il est bien parti pour montrer à tout Panem toute l'audace et la supériorité dont il sait faire preuve, assura à son tour Karelle qui s'essuyait les mains, la vaisselle enfin terminée.

Jeena tourna vers elle un regard indéchiffrable trahi par le faible sourire qu'elle laissa transparaitre. Il fut difficile d'éviter d'aborder le sujet des Jeux au cours de la conversation qui suivit. Les deux jeunes filles, accompagnée de Lyra, se contentèrent de partager leurs impressions sur la nouvelle arène. Elles étaient toutes deux d'accord pour dire que d'année en année les organisateurs semblaient se surpasser et que le contexte de jungle équatoriale pouvait réserver bien des surprises. La fillette exprima les inquiétudes profondes de Jeena en demandant s'il pouvait y avoir des bêtes encore plus dangereuses que les fourmis carnivores de la veille ? Karelle ne lui cacha pas qu'en général plus on avançait dans les Jeux, plus tout paraissait plus dangereux. Souhaitant couper court à la tournure que prenait leur discussion, Jeena décida de fermer et de quitter le local de sa mère.

Décidant de passer par la maison des Bowers afin de déposer Lyra, la jeune fille appréhendait de faire face à Riza, la mère de Riley. Sans doute cette dernière sentit-elle le malaise de Jeena, puisqu'elle s'abstint de proposer aux adolescentes de rentrer à l'intérieur. Ou alors était-elle tout aussi crispée que sa belle-fille à l'idée d'entamer une conversation sur le parcours de Riley dans les Jeux. C'est enfin seules que les deux amies reprirent leur marche, sans destination précise.

- Tu tiens le coup ? entama Karelle, inquiète pour son amie.

- Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon, répondit Jeena alors qu'elles continuaient leur ballade dont l'allure se faisait lente.

- Il faut dire que jusqu'à maintenant c'est plutôt positif.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, oui...

- Riley Bowers... Il aura vraiment eu ce qu'il voulait, celui-là. Et toi, il a évidemment fallu que tu tombes amoureuse de lui !

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'exclama Jeena après un rire nerveux, la réflexion de son amie lui faisant penser aux reproches qu'avait pu lui faire sa mère.

- N'empêche, votre couple en a fait rêver plus d'un.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles au passé, reprocha froidement la jeune fille, qui arrêta son pas, plutôt agacée. Tu ne penses pas qu'il reviendra, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle sur le même ton face au silence de Karelle.

- Je suis désolée, Jeena... Mais je pense effectivement qu'il faudrait que tu te prépares à cette hypothèse, plus que probable, avoua-t-elle en accord avec la franchise dont elle avait toujours fait preuve.

- Si c'est pour me dire ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas la peine de passer me voir ! s'énerva Jeena, qui reprit sa marche, ne supportant pas d'entendre tant de pessimisme.

- Je sais qu'il n'a eu de cesse de te répéter, qu'il reviendra grand vainqueur des Hunger Games, mais...

- Il en est capable.

- Oui, c'est évident. Mais cela ne suffit généralement pas pour gagner.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Karelle ? la blâma Jeena en cessant tout mouvement, envahie par la peur et la douleur de la perte de l'être aimé.

- Parce qu'il est nécessaire que tu prennes réellement conscience de ce qui est en train de se passer.

- Ca c'est la meilleure ! Excuses-moi, mais quand je vois tous ces gens qui se goinfrent, qui s'enthousiasment, et qui s'enflamment devant leur télé, je pense être la mieux placée pour avoir conscience de ce qui se passe dans ces Jeux !

- Jeena, je veux juste que...

- Que quoi ! lui coupa-t-elle la parole.

- Que tu acceptes que l'arrêt de mort de Riley est déjà signé. Et si vraiment par miracle il réussit à sortir vainqueur de ces Jeux, il est évident qu'il ne sera plus le même qu'avant. D'ailleurs si tu veux savoir, vu ce que sont devenus les précédents vainqueurs, et j'en sais quelque chose, il vaut sans doute mieux qu'il ne revienne pas.

- Karelle, j'ai toujours apprécié ta franchise. Et je sais pertinemment que ton point de vue sur les Hunger Games est à l'opposé de celui véhiculé par Riley. Mais en tant qu'amie, tu devrais me soutenir, et non pas broyer mes infimes espoirs de retrouver celui que j'aime.

- Tu...

- Non, ça suffit maintenant, l'interrompit-elle à nouveau. Je penses avoir compris ce que tu avais à me dire. C'est ta façon de voir les choses, je la respecte. Mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Et ça, toi aussi tu dois le respecter. On se fiche de savoir qui a raison, ou qui aura raison... Car de toute manière, nous ne sommes que spectateur de ce qu'il se passe.

- Eux aussi sont spectateurs, Jeena. Leur destin n'est pas entre leurs mains.

- L'espoir est vitale tu sais. Mais toi tu n'en apparemment pas, lança la jeune fille avec amertume.

- Toi, tu en as visiblement trop. Et le véritable espoir, Jeena, ce n'est pas que quelqu'un revienne vainqueur des Hunger Games, mais c'est que ces maudits Jeux disparaissent pour toujours. Ce n'est pas Riley, dont le volontariat alimente plus que jamais leur fichu système, qui va faire en sorte que ce dernier explose.

- Tu devrais faire attention en dévoilant d'aussi glorieuses convictions, Leigh. Pas sûr que le Capitole accepte cet accès de rébellion, intervint soudain la voix de Denis Deakin dans le dos de Jeena, qui sursauta.

- Aussi fouineur que toi, Deakin, c'est rare ! rétorqua Karelle, cependant mécontente d'avoir manqué de discrétion.

- Aussi réconfortante que toi, comme amie, c'est rare, répliqua-t-il avec ironie sur le même ton.

- Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps tu nous espionnes !

- Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'assister à une engueulade entre vous, les interrompit Jeena avant de les laisser et de s'éloigner.

- Jeena, ne le prend pas mal surtout. Tu sais bien que c'est ton bien qui m'importe, assura Karelle, voyant son amie tourner les talons, sans pour autant la rattraper.

En vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant de la part de Karelle Leigh de réagir ainsi face à la participation de Riley aux Hunger Games. Mais le manque d'ouverture de son amie insupportait Jeena au plus au point. Sa relation avec le jeune homme l'avait plus ou moins éloigner de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Mais au fond, cela avait commencé dès leurs débuts au centre d'entrainement et ainsi lors de leurs premières confrontation face aux Hunger Games et aux risques d'y participer. La jeune Karelle avait toujours semblé réfractaire au culte de ces Jeux et à l'entrainement intensif que subissaient les adolescents de manière bien souvent volontaire.

Il fallait dire que la famille Leigh avait dès la seconde édition des Jeux, été durement confrontée à la réalité des Hunger Games. Baja Leigh, le grand-père de Karelle avait en effet été le premier tribut issu du District Deux à sortir vainqueur de l'arène à l'âge de seize ans. Très vite, il s'était installé dans le village des vainqueurs aux côté de sa petite-amie qu'il épousa et avec qui il fondit rapidement un foyer. Pour l'avoir rencontré, le père de Karelle, unique enfant de Baja, n'était pas un homme heureux. Malgré les apparences, naitre fils de vainqueur et vivre avec les avantages que cela procurait, fut une lourde charge pour Viktor Leigh qui portait la victoire de son père jusque dans son prénom. Adolescent solitaire, il tomba néanmoins sous le charme de sa future femme. Vera Maxwell avait vu son frère partir pour les Jeux, et ne jamais revenir, cela malgré le coaching avisé de Baja Leigh. Brisée à jamais par cette perte, elle accepta volontiers la demande en mariage de Viktor, malgré leur très jeune âge. Souhaitant plus que tout quitter ce monde dans lequel il avait grandi, et auquel il n'adhérait pas, c'est à l'âge de dix-sept ans qu'il épousa Véra et qu'il devint père à son tour d'une petite Karelle.

- Jeena ! fut-t-elle sortie de ses pensées alors qu'elle se dirigeait toujours vers sa maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Denis ! l'accueillit-elle encore agacée de ses précédents échanges.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit de désagréable à ce que je sache.

- Mais ça ne saurait tarder...

- Ton amie a une drôle de manière de te soutenir.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira la jeune fille, faisant face à son interlocuteur.

- Je te défend là, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est désagréable !

- Cela ne te regarde pas tout simplement pas, Denis, voulut-elle clore le débat et reprendre sa route.

- Jeena, je suis peut-être la meilleure personne qui puisse te comprendre à l'heure actuelle, alors oui, j'estime que cela me regarde un minimum, lâcha-t-il avec un sérieux soudain, l'arrêtant et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Alyn, Deakin ! les interpella soudain une voix depuis une des habitations alentours. Vous feriez mieux de venir voir ça...

A l'entente de leurs noms, les jeunes gens furent surpris de trouver sur le pas de sa porte, un adolescent qu'ils croisaient souvent dans les salles du centre d'entrainement. Jeena le reconnu comme étant le fils des Glazier, mais il lui fut impossible de mettre un prénom sur ce garçon âgé d'une quinzaine d'année à peu près. Le ton de sa voix et ses propos les firent se précipiter vers lui, l'image de leur petit-ami et soeur leur venant immédiatement à l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! s'exclama Denis avant que Carter Glazier ne leur bloque le passage, un air grave sur le visage.

- Je suis désolée... lança-t-il sinistrement.

Un sentiment d'horreur s'empara de Jeena qui resta paralysée plusieurs secondes. L'état de choc passant plus rapidement pour Denis, ce dernier força le passage en bousculant sans ménagement Carter et déboula dans le salon de ce dernier. Revenant à elle, Jeena s'avança lentement tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler les tremblements qui la parcouraient. A quelques mètres de la télé, le regard de Jeena tomba sur le visage de Denis, qui semblait chercher à comprendre quelque chose, les sourcils froncés. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille affronta enfin les images diffusées à la télé. Le son avait été volontairement coupé, et n'apparaissaient à l'écran que la Fille du Cinq et la Fille du Sept qui paraissaient s'être alliées. L'encadrement rouge vermeille, signe qu'un tribut venait d'être tué sauta aux yeux de Jeena et confirma ses craintes quant au comportement de Carter Glazier. Les deux tributs féminines avaient leurs habits et armes tâchés de sang.

A qui ce sang pouvait-il bien appartenir ? Etait-ce celui de Riley ? Celui d'Enola ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'un Carrière succombe aux mains de deux jeunes filles ? N'étaient-ils pas quatre contre deux ? Qu'était-il advenu des deux autres Carrières ? Etait-ce bien Enola ou Riley qui avaient été victime de l'attaque mortelle ? Sinon comment expliquer l'air grave et désolé de Carter Glazier ? Riley était-il mort... Alors que son coeur la serrait plus que jamais et qu'elle contenait tant que possible les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis quelques minutes déjà, un rire parvint à ses oreilles. Pourquoi quelqu'un riait-il ? Le District Deux ne venait-il pas de perdre l'un des ses tributs ? Puis, ce fut autour d'un juron de parvenir aux oreilles de Jeena. Détachant enfin son regard de la télé qui au final ne lui apprenait pas grand chose, elle vit Denis fondre dangereusement sur Carter Glazier qui s'esclaffait plus que jamais aux côtés d'un ami à lui. Alors elle comprit. Et la colère la submergea à son tour. Regardant en silence Carter parer tant bien que mal les coups proférer par Denis, Jeena se sentit soulager de savoir Riley en vie. Un nouveau coup d'oeil vers la télévision lui apprit que la nouvelle victime était en fait le Garçon du District Cinq, âgé d'à peine douze ans, et pourtant issu du même district que l'une de ses deux meurtrières.

- Laisse tomber, Denis, lança-t-elle finalement avant de séparer mollement les deux garçons en tirant Denis par le coude. Ils rigoleront moins quand ça leur arrivera un jour. Ce sera peut-être vous, vos frères ou soeurs, vos amis, vos futurs enfants...

- Oh, si on a plus le droit de rire maintenant ! se plaignit Carter, se relevant et s'essuyant le filet de sang causé par l'un des coups qu'il n'avait pu esquiver.

- Comme vous avez pu le voir, on était explosé de rire, ironisa Jeena d'une voix cassante.

- T'abuses Alyn, on sait tous que Bowers sera le grand gagnant cette année, assura l'ami de Carter. Désolé, Deakin, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le frère de la tribut féminine.

- Il n'empêche que ta soeur s'est vachement bien débrouillée jusqu'à maintenant.

- Oui, mais Carter, c'est quand même de Riley Bowers dont il s'agit ! Personne n'arrive à sa cheville dans tout le District, et ça m'étonnerait que ces deux clowns du Un arrivent à quelque chose.

- Allez tous vous faire foutre ! lâcha Denis que le dialogue des deux adolescents insupportait.

- Vous êtes irrécupérables, répliqua Jeena à son tour avant de se diriger elle aussi vers la sortie.

- On est en train de lui faire un éloge à ton Riley chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus Alyn ! s'emporta Carter exaspérer par l'attitude de ses invités inopinés.

- Que vous la fermiez, et que vous respectiez un minimum les familles des tributs, rétorqua Jeena avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Denis qui semblait fulminer intérieurement, l'attendait au bas du porche de la maison des Glazier. Quels fouteurs de merde, pensa-t-elle grossièrement en repensant à la montagne russe que venait de subir son pauvre petit coeur. Jeena n'eut pas le temps de descendre une marche que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Croyez-nous ou non, mais les Carrières sont en train de se faire attaquer à l'instant, prévint avec entrain et suspense l'ami de Carter Glazier avant de se précipiter à nouveau à l'intérieur.

Les regards de Jeena et Denis se croisèrent, tout deux jaugeant la crédibilité du jeune homme. Ne voulant prendre le risque de rater quelque chose d'important, la jeune fille retourna sur ses pas et se dirigea à contre coeur vers la télévision dont le son avait été monté. Carter et son ami, dont elle ignorait toujours le nom, accaparés par ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, encourageaient bruyamment les tributs de leur District.

- Si c'est encore une de vos blagues, je vous jure que... commença Denis en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

- Ça n'en est pas une, l'interrompit Jeena qui fixait l'écran avec intensité.

En effet, cette fois-ci l'écran montrait bel et bien le groupe des Carrières se faire attaquer par deux tigres semblant très affamés. Ayant raté le début de l'attaque, Jeena avait seulement pu voir que les quatre tributs s'étaient réfugiés dans un gigantesque arbre à liane. Dana saignait de l'épaule gauche et avait l'air d'être la seule blessée. Toutefois, les félins n'en avait pas fini avec ceux qui étaient désormais leurs proies. L'un d'entre eux, monta lui aussi avec une certaine agilité dans ledit arbre. Le remarquant, Ator se dépêcha de monter le plus haut possible, Dana à sa suite grimaçait de douleur. Dans la précipitation, Enola, qui semblait plus que mal-à-l'aise ainsi perchée sur les branches, glissa et perdit l'équilibre. Denis poussa un cri et encouragea sa soeur qui avait tout de même réussit à se rattraper à l'une des lianes pendant autour des nombreuses branches. Alors que le tigre monté dans l'arbre se rapprochait dangereusement de Riley et de Dana, celui resté à terre tentait d'atteindre la tribut du District Deux à coup de gueule et de grands sauts. Presque arrivée à la branche où pendait la liane sur laquelle elle s'accrochait éperdument, la malchance poursuivit la jeune Enola puisque ses mains glissèrent le long de ladite liane.

- - Putain, remonte-moi ça, Enola ! s'exclama à nouveau Denis, angoissé de voir sa soeur en si mauvaise posture.

Sous le poids de la jeune fille, la liane se balançait plus que jamais, ce qui la préservait d'une certaine manière des assauts répétés du tigre au sol, qui pouvait désormais l'atteindre en un saut. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas la capacité de remonter à nouveau cette fichue liane, elle tenta d'augmenter son balancement jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre la branche la plus proche. Au deuxième essai manqué, Enola ne put éviter le coup de griffe du félin qui lui arracha une partie du pantalon, laissant alors visible une trace sanglante à son mollet droit. Le troisième essai fut le bon, et ce fut avec courage qu'elle s'accrocha à la branche ainsi atteinte en essayant de se positionner de façon à ne pas lutter contre la gravité.

Alors que Denis, temporairement soulagé, félicitait sa soeur d'être encore en vie à cet instant précis, apparurent à l'écran Riley et Dana, en difficulté avec le second tigre désormais arrivé à leur hauteur. Les deux tributs se défendaient à coup de sabre et de poignard. Même blessé, le tigre continuait à fondre dangereusement sur eux. Obligé de s'engager maladroitement sur une branche s'affinant de plus en plus, Riley jura en constatant que le tigre le suivit lui plutôt que Dana. Armé de la lame aux courbures effrayantes qu'il avait récupéré auprès du Garçon du Six, il tenta le tout pour le tout et fondit droit sur le tigre rugissant et menaçant. Griffres contre sabre, le jeune homme ne put éviter le coup de mâchoire du félin qui mordit son adversaire au niveau des poignets.

Crispée sur le canapé dans lequel elle s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt, Jeena regardait avec horreur son petit-ami se faire malmené par l'animal. La mâchoire de ce dernier semblait étrangement bloquée et la jeune fille grimaça d'horreur en imaginant les dents tranchantes plantées dans la chair de Riley.

« Vous attendez quoi les gars ! » Hurla le jeune homme à ses coéquipiers qui réagirent aussitôt, l'animal ne semblant plus réussir à se dégager de sa prise.

Dana, la plus proche, se jeta à son tour sur l'animal, poignard à la main, blessant le tigre à plusieurs reprise au niveau du cou et des omoplates. Venant enfin à bout de l'animal, elle aida Riley à décrocher la mâchoire du félin de sa prise sur les poignets et le sabre de Riley. Un gros plan apprit aux spectateur que ce dernier, de ses mains emprisonnées dans la gueule de l'animal, serrait et tirait la langue de son assaillant dont la mâchoire n'avait pu se refermer complètement à cause du tranchant de l'arme ainsi positionnée. Jeena comprit également que les dents du tigre s'étaient fichés dans la montre-radar du jeune homme, et non pas complètement dans sa chair comme elle l'avait imaginée.

Enfin dégagée, la carcasse du félin tomba à la renverse et atterrit brutalement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Le second tigre s'approcha et renifla son compagnon d'attaque, avant de le pousser d'une patte, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il était bel et bien mort. C'est alors qu'apparut Enola à l'écran, armée de son arbalète restée logée dans la sangle dorsale réservée à cet effet lors de sa précédente mésaventure. La flèche atteignit de plein fouet le félin survivant, qui finit par prendre la fuite.

Voyant l'action prendre fin, les commentateurs qui s'étaient plus ou moins tût à la vue de ce qu'il se passait, ou peut-être était-ce Jeena elle-même qui n'avait fait cas de leurs dires, se déchainèrent en récapitulant l'attaque dans les moindre détails.

- C'était... extra ! s'exclama Carter, s'attirant les foudres intérieurs de la jeune fille qui ne supportait plus l'enthousiasme ambiant des deux amis pour les Jeux.

- On a bien failli les perdre ! renchérit le deuxième.

- Ce que t'as vraiment perdu, Heath, c'est une occasion de te taire ! s'emporta Denis se retenant tant bien que mal de se jeter sur le dénommé Heath. Vient Jeena, on se barre d'ici.

- N'empêche, sans nous, vous n'auriez jamais assisté à l'attaque ! Vous devriez nous remercier, assura Carter Glazier avec une condescendance que ne supporta pas la jeune fille.

Ne pouvant plus contrôler son envie primaire de faire mal à ce garçon qui la piétinait moralement depuis le début, Jeena, qui s'était levée, se tourna vers Carter et lui asséna un coup de poing en plein milieu du nez. Tombant à la renverse sous l'impulsion de la frappe de la jeune fille, Carter Glazier porta ses mains à son visage et constata qu'il pissait le sang. Grimaçant de douleur, ce dernier adressa à Jeena un regard meurtrier.

- C'est ma manière de remercier ta manière de respecter les familles des tributs, déclara cette dernière avant de quitter pour de bon le domicile des Glazier, Denis à sa suite.

- T'as une belle droite, jolie Jeena, intervint celui-ci une fois dans la rue, alors que tout deux marchaient à grands pas.

- Je suis encore énervée, alors tes compliments à deux noises tu les gardes pour toi !

- Ils s'en sont sortis, Jeena, c'est ça le plus important, aborda-t-il alors le sujet qui n'avait pas quitté leur esprit.

- Oui, mais pour combien de temps ! Qu'est-ce qui va venir après les fourmis et les tigres ! Des araignées géantes ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant, partagée entre la panique, la peur et la colère.

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, tenta de la calmer Denis d'un air compatissant.

- Mais je ne pleure pas ! s'emporta la jeune fille qui ne remarqua ses larmes que lorsque le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'une de ses joues trempées.

Essuyant ses joues et cessant ces pleurs involontaires, Jeena expira fortement, marquée par la fatigue procurée par cette deuxième journée de Hunger Games. Denis en profita alors pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter quelque peu maladroitement.

- Allez, tu savais bien à quoi tu t'engageais avec ce type.

- Denis, lâche-moi, et tait-toi ! rétorqua sérieusement la jeune fille qui s'était crispée au rapprochement soudain du jeune homme, ce dernier ne cachant pas le sourire de satisfaction qui lui vint face à la réaction de Jeena.

- Comme tu voudras, Jeena Alyn ! Je vais même te faire le plaisir de te laisser tranquille, pas que ta présence me gêne, mais je meurs de faim, ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

- Comment tu fais pour avoir faim ?

- J'ai dit à ma soeur que je mangerai pour elle.

- Vous avez un drôle d'humour, vous, les Deakin. Bon courage pour la suite, et... bon appétit alors.

- N'oublie pas, Jeena, une soeur ça ne se remplace pas ! Contrairement à un petit-ami... répéta-t-il la réflexion par laquelle il avait terminé leur conversation quelques jours plus tôt.

Tournant les talons, il se dirigea vers une ruelle qui le mènerait plus rapidement jusqu'à chez lui. Loin d'être touchée par le sous-entendu qu'elle se refusait à comprendre, Jeena sentit plus que jamais le manque de Riley. Le manque de ses bras, ses mains, ses lèvres et sa peau, contre lesquels elle souhaitait plus tout être en contact. Le manque de son regard, sa voix, et son rire, qu'elle rêvait de percevoir à nouveau. Le manque de son assurance, sa détermination, et son calme placide, qui savaient si bien la fortifier.

Elle s'en rendait compte, sans lui et tout ce qu'il représentait, elle n'était plus que la petite-amie éplorée qui passait son temps à s'inquiéter à tout va et à pleurer. Or, c'était exactement là ce que Riley lui avait demandé de ne pas faire et de ne pas être. Décidant de se reprendre, Jeena inspira profondément avant d'expirer fortement, les yeux fermés. Bougeant la tête afin de détendre au mieux les tensions présentes au niveau de sa nuque et de son cou, elle rouvrit les yeux et entreprit de rejoindre son domicile. Il fallait qu'elle mange, elle aussi. Ce n'était pas le ventre vide qu'elle serait capable d'affronter les heures, les jours voire les semaines à venir...

* * *

_Voili voilou pour ce quatrième chapitre ! En espérant que ça vous aura plus !_  
_J'ignore quand la suite viendra, je sais juste que je ne pourrai écrire durant deux semaines et qu'après ce sera la rentrée... Mais je vais faire en sorte de poster plus rapidement (ca doit pas être bien compliqué...) !_

_A bientôt j'espère !_

_**Desea Oreiro**_


	6. Chapitre Cinquième

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour pour ce cinquième chapitre ! Je pensais pouvoir le poster un peu plus tôt, mais cela m'a finalement pris plus de temps (il faut dire qu'il fait le double que le précédent aussi...) ! Désolée donc pour cette attente de deux mois ! Dur dur de jongler entre deux histoires quand on a peu de temps pour écrire...  
En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! C'est comme toujours très encourageant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquième :**

Installée dans son lit, Jeena tenait contre elle Monsieur Bunny, jouant distraitement avec l'une de ses longues oreilles tombantes. La pauvre peluche, vieillie, usée et borgne, avait en fait appartenu à Riley lorsque celui-ci était enfant. Ce n'était autre que le cadeau de la petite Lyra pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille, il y avait quelques mois de cela. Il n'allait sans dire que le propriétaire originel n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le geste de sa soeur, peu désireux de voir ressortir son passé de gamin accro à son « Monsieur Bunny ». Jeena avait été franchement attendrie en imaginant le petit bout de chou qu'avait pu être Riley, se trimballer la peluche à tout va. Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs de l'air bougon du jeune homme lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de cette image. Histoire de le narguer un peu plus, Jeena avait même proposé de le lui rendre si cela était si dur de se séparer de son Monsieur Bunny.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille en se remémorant de tels souvenirs. Retournant l'animal face à elle, elle le posa sur ses cuisses relevées et chaudement recouvertes de ses draps. Elle l'observa pensivement avant de lui tapoter inutilement le museau du bout de son index. Jeena soupira, secoua la tête et replaça la peluche contre sa poitrine, reportant alors son attention sur la télé fraichement installée dans sa chambre.

Elle avait en effet, passé sa journée à négocier avec ses parents afin de pouvoir récupérer le téléviseur du local cuisine de sa mère. Ces derniers, pas vraiment séduits par cette idée soudaine, étaient peu enclin à ce que leur fille soit collée 24h/24 devant un écran, et de surcroit, enfermée dans sa chambre. Néanmoins, Jeena avait su se faire convaincante, usant certes de chantages anodins, mais réussissant tout de même à concrétiser son envie d'installer ladite télévision dans son antre et cela, dès le soir-même. Son lit était vraiment plus confortable que les sièges de l'étage inférieur, pensa-t-elle, satisfaite de sa petite victoire du jour.

Comme cela arrivait toujours au cours des Hunger Games, la journée avait été bien calme. Aucune attaque, ni aucune mort n'étaient à déclarer parmi les neuf tributs restants. La mort du Garçon du Cinq avait été la dernière, et la nouvelle alliance de ses deux meurtrières donnait une nouvelle ampleur aux Jeux de cette année. Il n'était pas rare que des alliances, autres que celles des Carrières se forment. Elles étaient d'ailleurs parfois même nécessaire si l'on voulait justement faire le poids face à ces derniers. La difficulté était la confiance limitée qu'admettait ce genre de coalition. Il était déjà arrivé par le passé que des tributs fraichement alliés finissent par s'entretuer du fait d'une mauvaise interprétation de tel ou tel geste de l'autre. Quoiqu'il en soit, la fille du Sept et celle du Cinq semblaient s'entendre relativement bien, représentant ainsi un danger supplémentaire pour Riley et son groupe qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Si encore la montre radar avait subsisté aux crocs du tigre de la veille, peut-être auraient-ils pu profiter de l'avantage de pouvoir constater tel rapprochement entre deux des tributs. Mais l'objet précieux n'étant plus, le groupe des Carrières se voyaient désormais au même niveau que tous les autres.

Jeena essuya un bâillement face au débat du soir consacré aux, Alliances dans l'histoire des Hunger Games, avantage certain ou échec assuré ? Elle s'assoupit même de longues minutes, avant d'être interpellée à l'entente du rire de son petit-ami. Cela semblait faire une éternité que ce son ne lui était parvenu. Ouvrant rapidement les yeux avant de les cligner plusieurs fois afin de régler sa vision troublée par son récent somme, la jeune fille aperçut à l'écran Riley en compagnie d'Enola, les deux tributs du District Deux semblant faire leur tour de garde. Un peu plus haut, l'on pouvait voir que Dana et Ator occupait chacun une branche de l'arbre auprès duquel ils avaient décidé de camper. Les yeux clos, on pouvait supposer que les tributs du District Un dormaient. Lorsque Ator émit un léger ronflement, Jeena fut certaine que tel était le cas pour le tribut masculin.

Riley et Enola avaient gardé le silence depuis leurs éclats de rire, et la jeune fille était curieuse d'en savoir la cause. Le jeune homme entreprenait de tailler un fin bâtonnet de bois à l'aide d'une petite lame. Au bout de quelques minutes, son utilité fut dévoilée lorsqu'il se mit à s'astiquer les dents autant que le permettait sa brosse-à-dents d'infortune. Jeena brisa le silence de sa chambre d'un léger rire. Rares étaient les tributs qui se confectionnaient ce genre d'accessoires, la plupart des participants n'ayant qu'en tête l'objectif de survivre, non celui du confort intime.

Un coup d'oeil vers le feu, allumé non loin d'eux, apprit à Jeena que le menu du soir avait été pour le groupe de Carrière, singe au feu de bois. Il ne restait plus grand chose du pauvre animal, mise à part une partie de sa carcasse et sa tête encore encastrée dans la broche sommaire qui avait permis la petite grillade nocturne. Au moins, ils semblaient pour le moment manger à leurs faims, tout en économisant les quelques provisions qu'ils avaient pu récupérer à la Corne d'abondance.

Enola quant à elle, paraissait concentrée sur la gourde qu'elle tenait à la main, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par poser l'objet, entreprenant alors de défaire le bandage d'appoint qu'elle avait fait à sa jambe blessée. On pouvait voir que l'adolescente avait agrémenté son pansement et ses plaies de ce qui semblait être des feuilles médicinales.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Riley découvrant à son tour l'étrange substance verdâtre.

- Je vois que Monsieur le grand gagnant n'a pas pris la peine de faire un tour à l'atelier des plantes, ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Et je constate que Mademoiselle Deakin a décidé de dissimuler son précieux savoir, enchaina-t-il sur le même ton.

- Oh, tu ne semblais pas si touché que ça. Tu aurais eu l'affreuse blessure de Dana, je t'en aurai sans doute touché un mot. En tant que tributs issus du même district, bien sûr, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser face au regard septique du jeune homme.

- Ce qui aurait été stupide de ta part. Me laisser crever d'infection est l'une des seules chances que tu as contre moi, Enola, affirma-t-il provoquant un rire légèrement moqueur chez son interlocutrice.

- Ma bienveillance me perdra, c'est ce qu'a dit mon frère.

- Pour une fois que Denis ne dit pas quelque chose d'idiot ! En tout cas, tu n'es pas bienveillante au point de faire part à Dana de l'existence de cette plante. C'est déjà ça.

- Je dois traduire ça par « Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça » ? Aïe... ravala-t-elle sa douleur soudaine au moment de dégager entièrement ses plaies.

- Ca a l'air sérieux, constata Riley en évaluant les dégâts.

En effet, la morsure du tigre n'était pas très belle à voir et paraissait plutôt profonde à certains endroits. Sans se départir de son calme apparent, Enola repris sa gourde et se versa précautionneusement de l'eau sur les mains, les frottant dans l'espoir probable de les nettoyer un tant soit peu.

- Je sais. Je compte justement recoudre les plaies les plus profondes, déclare Enola en écoulant son récipient d'eau sur sa main ouverte. J'attendais juste que les feuilles de neem fassent leur effet. D'ailleurs si tu tiens tant à te curer les dents, tu devrais utiliser les tiges de cette plante, elle a des propriétés antibactériennes.

- Encore faut-il que je sache à quoi cela ressemble.

- C'est l'arbre au longues feuilles, derrière toi, avec les graines, expliqua-t-elle en réceptionnant des genres d'aiguilles et leurs fils tombant de la gourde. D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien aller m'en chercher... ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire signifiant qu'il lui était en quelque sorte redevable désormais.

- Mais bien-sûr, accepta-t-il fallacieusement avant de se lever et de trouver ledit arbre. Où est-ce que tu as bien pu trouver ça ? demanda Riley une fois revenu, en désignant ce qui était en fait des épines dont le bout se terminait en longs filaments fibreux.

- Quelques épines terminales d'une agave que j'ai trouvé sur le chemin. Si tu les retire précautionneusement, la fibre intérieur vient avec elles, et c'est parfait pour faire office d'aiguilles. Evidemment, vu que c'est ma peau que je compte recoudre, je les ai faites chauffer avec quelques feuilles de neem histoire d'aseptiser le tout.

- C'est qu'on en apprend des choses dans cet atelier plantes, s'exclama-t-il mi-moqueur, mi-impressionné, en fixant les petites épines fibreuse.

- Voilà ce que c'est que de se jeter comme un bourrin sur les armes et de se pavaner comme si on était le maître de l'univers, lança nonchalamment Enola en versant un peu de son eau aseptisée sur sa blessure.

- De l'univers, sans doute pas, mais de ces Hunger Games, j'y compte bien, répondit-il du tac-o-tac, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres.

Enola l'observa alors longuement, sans un mot, avant de finir par lui rendre son sourire et de baisser les yeux vers ses plaies. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de transpercer sa peau meurtrie par une première aiguille. La jeune fille ravala sa douleur en ne laissant transparaitre qu'un froncement de sourcils prononcés, avant d'entamer une percée sous-cutanée à travers sa plaie. Elle cessa tout mouvement durant quelques secondes, se demandant par où piquer à nouveau sa peau afin de refermer le plus convenablement sa blessure. Prenant enfin une décision, elle dirigea la petite épine vers le prochain point de sa suture d'infortune.

- Je ne ferai pas ça, à ta place, intervint soudainement Riley qui observait l'action de sa camarade de District.

- Tu as suivi des cours de couture peut-être ?

- Non, concéda-t-il. Mais j'ai observé notre charmante infirmière me recoudre l'avant-bras suite à un malencontreux accident. Evidemment c'était un tout autre matériel, mais le principe semble le même.

A ces mots, Jeena se remémora aussitôt ce soit-disant « malencontreux accident », qui était en fait survenu au cours d'un duel à l'épée entre eux-deux. Ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble à l'époque, mais c'est en découvrant Riley assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie par sa faute, qu'elle s'était surprise à être inquiète pour le jeune homme plus que de raison. Ce dernier n'avait en effet eu de cesse de la harceler, multipliant les duels dans les domaines les plus divers. Au départ, elle avait mit cela sur le compte de sa défaite non digérée lors de leur première rencontre, la jeune fille maitrisant mieux l'épée que lui. Tout d'abord agacée par le comportement de Riley, elle avait vite été flattée de l'intérêt qu'il semblait lui porter. Décidant de jouer son jeu, ils avaient alors enchainé les combats de toute nature, l'adolescent en remportant la plupart. Jeena avait en effet voulu profiter de ces occasions afin d'apprendre de l'élève le plus prometteur de ces dernières années, mais elle avait également été curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur celui qu'il était vraiment. Une complicité était née, suivie d'une attirance certaine, puis d'un amour non avoué.

C'était donc face à l'image du garçon de seize ans à l'époque, occupant l'infirmerie et fixant avec attention sa blessure fraichement suturée, qu'elle s'était arrêtée de se poser la question qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs jours de cela. Lorsqu'il avait levé ses yeux verts sur elle, une simple phrase avait retenti en elle « Je suis amoureuse de Riley Bowers ». Suivie de près par un las « Dans quelle galère me suis-je fourrée... », au moment où le jeune homme lui avait décoché un sourire envoûtant.

Perdue rêveusement dans ses souvenirs, Jeena ne put que coller à la réalité du jour cette même réflexion. La galère était finalement immensément lourde à supporter. Mais pourtant, tel avait été son choix. Son choix d'accepter son amour pour un futur volontaire. Son choix de le suivre, et de le soutenir dans cette aventure rêvée, préparée, et réalisée.

L'attention de Jeena se reporta sur la télévision. Elle découvrit que c'était Riley qui avait fini par s'emparer de l'aiguille et qu'il s'affairait précautionneusement à recoudre les plaies d'Enola en fonction du schéma qu'il avait semble-t-il retenu de son petit passage à l'infirmerie. Observant le ballet des doigts du jeune homme, la tribut féminine grinçait parfois des dents, mais semblait retenir les cris de douleurs menaçant de s'échapper. Puis, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Riley et semblèrent détailler chaque parcelle de son visage concentré.

Jeena savait pertinemment que de nombreuses filles du District n'étaient pas insensible au charme de son petit-ami. N'ayant pas pour habitude d'être jalouse, elle n'en faisait pas vraiment cas, cette attirance se confondant souvent parfois avec l'admiration que pouvait avoir les jeunes en général pour Riley Bowers. Toutefois, lorsque le regard de ce dernier rencontra celui d'Enola au cours de longues secondes de silence, la jeune fille ne put empêcher cette sensation désagréable s'insérer en elle. Brusquement, Riley arracha un cri à Enola, ayant l'air de s'être fait soudainement plus rude au niveau de sa suture.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il alors en nouant la fibre, signe que la première plaie était désormais refermée.

- Depuis quand tu t'excuses de faire mal à quelqu'un, Riley ? ironisa avec humour la jeune fille alors qu'il rompait le fil à l'aide d'une lame de couteau sortie de sa ceinture.

- J'ai l'air peut-être insensible et sans coeur, mais tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant c'est dans l'unique but de gagner.

- Suturer mes blessures ne va pas t'aider à gagner.

- C'est moins marrant si vous tombez tous comme des mouches à cause d'infections, répliqua-t-il, un sourire sardonique sur le visage.

- Oh, ce n'est donc pas une simple mais dangereuse bienveillance à l'égard de ta camarade de District.

- Je ne souhaite pas avoir ta famille à dos, lorsque je rentrerai.

- Je doute que Denis te porte un jour dans son coeur, commença-t-elle narquoisement, surtout si c'est ta lame qui transperce le mien lorsque viendra le moment.

- J'espère ne pas avoir à être celui qui le fera, Enola, avoua-t-il avec d'une sincérité rare en fixant la jeune fille.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas avoir à être celle qui contrecarra tes plans. Mais... dommage, l'on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux, tentant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa blessure.

La même sensation désagréable traversa Jeena en entendant cette dernière phrase prononcée. Riley ne répondit rien et ne prit pas la peine de relancer la conversation au cours des dernières sutures que nécessitaient les blessures d'Enola. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se lava les mains avec le reste d'eau aseptisée de la gourde. Sa patiente le remercia avant de s'occuper à son tour des légères blessures du jeune homme qui ne nécessitaient que d'un nouveau bandage agrémenté de quelques feuilles de neem mâchées. Puis, il fut convenu qu'ils diviseraient leur tour de garde en deux, la jeune fille se chargeant des deux heures restantes, lui des trois dernières.

Riley s'éloigna ainsi et disparut de l'écran. L'antenne se consacra alors quelques secondes à Enola, suivi du repos des deux autres membres de l'alliance, avant de passer sur les autres tributs, qui pour la plupart avaient trouvé refuge dans les arbres. La fille du Onze s'était même installée dans un enchevêtrement de lianes faisant en quelque sorte office de hamac d'infortune. Alors que l'image de la fille du Quatre, se réchauffant près de son feu de camp, passait sous les yeux des téléspectateurs nocturnes, l'écran afficha brusquement celle de la tribut du District Onze. L'adolescente âgée d'une quinzaine d'années, plus ou moins confortablement installée au creux de ses lianes, semblait dormir à poings fermés. Un gros plan fut alors fait sur la branche d'arbre à laquelle le tout paraissait accroché. Jeena mis quelques secondes avant de repérer le très mince et longiligne serpent qui se déplaçait lentement vers la jeune tribut. De la même couleur que les lianes qui maintenaient cette dernière, sa très longue et fine tête se confondait sans problème avec les extrémités du cordage végétal environnant.

Son avancée l'amena jusqu'à la fille du Onze, sur laquelle il commença à ramper doucement. Ayant certainement senti une légère activité autour de sa jambe, l'adolescente se réveilla en sursaut et observa fébrilement son membre inférieur. Ne le voyant pas tout de suite, ses pieds étant eux-même suspendus à plusieurs lianes, un soudain cri s'échappa de ses lèvres au moment où elle repéra le fin reptile. Secouant sa jambe avec affolement, elle ne finit que par énerver le serpent qui se sentait menacé. L'animal ouvrit sa gueule avant de brusquement fondre sur la cuisse de son attaquante afin d'y planter ses minuscules crocs. C'était désormais dans tous les sens que se tournait la fille du Onze qui ne réussit qu'à s'emmêler encore plus au sein des lianes. Une deuxième morsure atteint son dos alors que le serpent tentait lui aussi de se dégager de celle qu'il considérait comme son assaillante. Constatant qu'il arrivait dangereusement au niveau du haut de son corps, la tribut se calma tant bien que mal et entreprit de stopper l'avancée du reptile en l'empoignant de ses deux mains. Lorsque ce fut fait, celui-ci, ondula et sembla glisser, s'échappant presque, avant que la jeune fille ne le serre davantage. Sa gueule s'ouvrit en plusieurs fois, et sembla alors projeter vers sa geôlière des sécrétions de son cru.

Au vu de la réaction de la fille du Onze, Jeena devina que ces dernières étaient plus nauséabondes que véritablement dangereuses. La tribut balança au loin le serpent qui virevolta dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur le sol, et de se sauver. Après quelques minutes, elle se libéra enfin de ses lianes et entreprit de vérifier les morsures ainsi subies par le petit reptile. Celles-ci ne paraissaient pas la faire souffrir, et le soulagement traversa son visage. Comme si l'envie de s'éloigner au possible de cet endroit l'avait envahie, elle entreprit de lever le camp et de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Alors que sa silhouette disparaissait au loin, la tribut se gratta le dos à l'endroit où le serpent avait planté ses crocs.

Jeena espéra pour l'adolescente qu'il ne s'agissait la que de simples démangeaisons, avant de se dire que si le venin du reptile était mortel, cela ferait une personne en moins à tuer pour que Riley survive. Elle s'allongea brutalement sur le côté à cette pensée qui lui paraissait terrible. La participation de Riley aux Jeux lui faisait souhaiter la mort d'innocentes personnes, et cela lui était insupportable. Décidant qu'il était sans doute temps pour elle de sombrer dans le sommeil contre lequel elle luttait depuis plusieurs minutes, Jeena s'empara de la télécommande et la dirigea vers la télé afin d'éteindre cette dernière.

Aucun bouton ne fut pressé, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était Riley qui passait à l'antenne à ce moment. Le jeune homme, la tête appuyée contre le sac qu'il avait récupéré à la Corne d'abondance, était allongé sur le dos et observait le faux ciel étoilé qu'offrait la clairière dans lequel le groupe des Carrières s'était arrêté. Jeena reposa la télécommande, s'empara de Monsieur Bunny et se positionna à l'envers de son lit. Ainsi affalée sur le ventre, la jeune fille posa sa tête contre la peluche sans cesser de dévisager Riley. Un manque intense s'empara d'elle alors que le vide de son coeur paraissait la creuser au plus profond.

* * *

« Jeena... »

Assise sur le lit de sa fille, Avalon Alyn invitait doucement cette dernière à sortir de son sommeil. Toujours placée à l'envers, Jeena adoptait une position foetale, se servant de sa peluche comme oreiller. Sa mère la sortit difficilement mais surement de son sommeil, accompagnant ses appels de petites caresses capillaires. Gémissant légèrement, la jeune fille se mit sur le dos tout en étirant ses membres engourdis.

- Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-elle la voix encore endormie.

- Neuf heure et demi.

- Déjà...

- Voilà ce que c'est que de passer sa nuit devant la télé. C'est ton père qui l'a éteinte ce matin avant d'aller à son travail, rétorqua sa mère, le reproche se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

- Je ne me suis pas couchée si tard que ça, si tu veux savoir.

- Tu ne t'es pas couchée, Jeena. Tu t'es endormie devant un écran encore allumé, c'est différent. Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée, ton père n'aurai jamais dû accepter !

- Sans doute, commença avec un semblant d'hésitation Jeena, est-il plus apte à comprendre ce que je ressens...

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'Avalon fixait sa fille avec raideur. Cette dernière était plus que mal-à-l'aise d'aborder le sujet Narya. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que la défunte tribut du District Deux des Quatorzièmes Hunger Games, n'avait pas seulement été la meilleure amie de sa mère mais également la petite-amie de son père, Jeena n'avait pas encore oser faire part de ce qu'elle savait désormais. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ton père t'a parlé de Narya, n'est-ce pas...

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous nous avez caché que papa et elle sortaient ensemble.

- J'ignorai que les parents se devaient de faire une liste détaillée de leurs amourettes passées à leurs enfants, répliqua avec ironie Avalon, le regard sévère.

- Mais c'était ta meilleure amie.

- Justement, Jeena, justement... soupira-t-elle. Durant toutes ces années et moments partagés avec elle, Narya était mon amie, ma confidente, mon pilier ici. La perdre fut une épreuve très difficile et douloureuse. Développer des sentiments amoureux pour ton père a été quelque chose de très dur à accepter. Quand nous avons compris que c'était réciproque, la culpabilité nous a évidemment envahi, surtout en ce qui me concerne. Mais nous avons surmonté toutes ces épreuves. La seule manière pour moi d'y parvenir, était de me rappeler d'elle en tant que meilleure amie, et non pas en tant qu'ex de l'homme que j'aime. Notre famille s'est construite sur cet équilibre. Voilà pourquoi toi et Abe n'avez eu droit qu'à cette version de notre histoire.

Assister à une telle mise à nue était plus que rare. Avalon aimait sa famille et le montrait. Elle aimait son travail, l'exécutait et le partageait avec passion. A l'aise en société, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de soucis en terme de relations humaines, même s'il était vrai qu'elle réfutait toute exclusivité dans ces dernières. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'Avalon Alyn ne faisait pratiquement jamais, c'était bien s'ouvrir intimement, parler d'elle, de son passé, et de son ressenti intérieur. Jeena fut plus que touchée de voir cette fragilité chez sa mère, s'en voulant presque de l'avoir amenée à parler de quelque chose qui, elle le constatait, l'attristait plus qu'autre chose.

- Je suis désolée, maman... que notre conversation te fasse revivre tout ça, s'excusa toute penaude, Jeena.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ma puce. Il n'y a pas un jour depuis la Moisson où je ne repense pas à tout ceci, que ce soit en te regardant, ou en voyant évoluer Riley... Mais je peux comprendre ton père, et son besoin de partager cette partie de sa vie avec toi.

- En tout cas, la participation de Riley aux Jeux aura au moins eu le mérite de me faire avoir des conversations à coeur ouvert avec mes parents...

- Toujours est-il, jeune fille, que je refuse que tu passes ta journée devant cette télé !

A cette phrase, un sourire éclaira quelque peu le visage de Jeena qui exécuta son envie de prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Plaisantant rapidement sur le fait qu'elle descendrait donc dans la cuisine, l'adolescente se leva en direction de la salle de bain. Malheureusement, Avalon ne plaisantait pas, elle, en l'espèce. C'est avec une légère déception qu'elle trouva le téléviseur du bas sans câble, devant ainsi se résoudre à prendre son petit déjeuner dans le silence et sans nouvelle de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la nuit dernière. Une fois sa fringale matinale accomplie, la jeune fille monta rapidement dans sa chambre afin de préparer son sac d'entrainement. Elle avait en effet décidé qu'un peu de sport au Centre lui ferait le plus grand bien. D'autant plus qu'une télévision était normalement disponible dans une des salles du bâtiment, l'écran géant installé dans le stade du Centre, ne diffusant les images des Hunger Games que lors des grands évènements. Une fois prête, elle dévala l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Jeena ! l'interpela Abe avant qu'elle ne referme derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a ?

- Tu vas au Centre d'entrainement ?

- Hum hum, acquiesça-t-elle plus ou moins pressée au vu de l'heure avancée de la matinée.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda son petit frère à sa plus grande surprise.

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais personne à la salle pendant les Jeux.

- Je sais. En fait, je me disais que tu pouvais peut-être en profiter pour m'apprendre, deux ou trois trucs... avoua-t-il avec une certaine réserve, peu habitué à parler de ce genre de choses avec sa soeur.

- Abe, je crois que tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi avant de t'entrainer sérieusement. Pourquoi tu ne rejoindrais pas tes amis, histoire de profiter des vacances ?

- Plus on commence tôt, plus on est préparé, non ? Je doute que Riley ait attendu un certain âge avant de commencer son entrainement, assura le garçon de douze ans avec confiance.

- Sérieusement, Abe ! commença-t-elle à s'agiter. C'est Riley, que tu prends en exemple ?

- Oui, enfin non ! Panique pas, je ne compte pas me porter volontaire, loin de là !

- Encore heureux, lâcha sa soeur en l'observant avec sérieux.

- C'est juste, que cela me ferait plaisir que ce soit toi qui m'initie... Et vu que tu comptes justement aller au centre...

- Tu es prêt pour partir ? céda finalement Jeena après un long soupir.

- Oui, enfin j'ai juste à m'habiller et je suis prêt ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme en remontant les escaliers à vive allure.

- D'accord, tu me rejoins là-bas dans ce cas ! cria-t-elle afin qu'il l'entende.

- J'arrive ! entendit la jeune fille avant que la porte ne se referme.

Jeena ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à une telle demande de la part de son frère. Tout du moins, pas à ce moment-là. Il était vrai qu'il avait l'âge requis pour être sélectionné lors des Moissons. Mais ayant toujours su que Riley se porterait volontaire, elle n'avait pas encore tourné son inquiétude vers son petite frère, qui du coup avait levé un peu le pied lors de sa première année d'entrainement. Les Hunger Games étaient comme le phoenix qui renaissait de ses cendres, tel un cercle vicieux. A peine faisait-on le deuil des tributs disparus qu'un an plus tard en étaient tirés de nouveaux, le sort funeste s'abattant alors sur ces derniers, leurs familles et proches amis.

Et si Abe était désigné comme étant le prochain tribut du District, pour les trente-cinquième, les trente-sixième, trente-septième, tente-huitième, trente-neuvième, ou quarantième Jeux ? Six années à craindre pour son frère, à craindre de revivre ce qu'elle vivait actuellement pour Riley, ou plus précisément, de vivre ce que Denis subissait en voyant sa soeur Enola dans l'arène. Puis, ce sera au tour de Lyra d'être éligible, entre les quarante-deuxième et les quarante-neuvième Jeux. Comment Riley, en tant que vainqueur, la jeune fille partant évidemment du principe que son petit-ami sorte sain et sauf de ses Jeux à lui; réagirait en voyant sa jeune soeur sélectionnée à son tour pour les Hunger Games... ? Et ensuite, ne put-elle s'empêcher de continuer son énumération, viendrait le tour de sa propre famille, qu'elle fonderait un jour avec lui.

Des enfants de vainqueurs dans l'arène, cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois et de manière particulièrement étudiée. Jeena avait huit ans à l'époque et se souvenait très bien des Jeux de l'Expiation. Organisées au cours du vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Hunger Games, « afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, » chaque district avait dû tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteraient. Dans le District 2, s'était carrément organisée une campagne électorale avec plusieurs candidat à la Moisson. Sans doute avait été-ce la même chose au sein des autres Districts de Carrière. Pour ce qui était des autres, la statistique des tributs ainsi élus avait démontré que dans au moins quatre des Districts, le choix des habitants s'eut porté sur des enfants d'anciens vainqueurs. Quelle avait donc été la relation entre les Districts et leurs vainqueur, pour que tout un peuple s'acharne ainsi contre une famille au destin déjà brisé ? Peut-être avaient-ils pensé que ces gamins auraient été mieux préparés que les autres au cours de leur éducation ?

Jeena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait préférable d'éviter d'avoir des enfants éligibles lors de la seconde édition des Jeux de l'Expiation qui aurait lieu dans seize ans, à l'occasion des cinquantième Hunger Games. Ce qui signifiait que si la jeune fille voulait se tenir à cette idée, elle et Riley devraient attendre au moins cinq ans avant de pouvoir en avoir. Une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées alors que Jeena arrivait presqu'à destination. C'était son petit frère qui avait accouru pour la rejoindre. Enjoué, enthousiaste et impatient, la bonne humeur de Abe lui fit du bien, même si l'origine de cette attitude assombrissait plutôt le tableau. L'adolescente se reprocha mentalement ce désenchantement soudain de la vie qui lui tombait dessus. Peut-être qu'avant ne comprenait-elle pas la torture réelle des Hunger Games, mais au moins, vivait-elle sereinement et avec passion son adolescence de Carrière et potentielle tribut. Un coup d'oeil vers son frère lui donna l'impression de se voir cinq ans plus tôt.

Leur arrivée au centre d'entrainement fit taire ces tergiversions qui commençaient à la fatiguer. La vision de Abe dans cette salle d'entrainement lui fit secouer la tête avec lassitude. L'engouement de celui-ci lui arracha tout de même un sourire.

- Bon... commença-t-elle en observant la salle vide de monde mais empli d'instruments de sport et de combats.

- Par quoi on commence ? demanda-t-il avidement.

- Déjà, tu commences par m'enlever ce sourire débile de ton visage. Un tribut de Carrière est neutre et se doit de contrôler ses émotions.

- D'accord, fit-il en s'exécutant, d'un sérieux soudain.

- Le but, est de rester concentré, et alerte... Prêt à parer tout éventuel imprévu. Pour ce faire, ce sont tes sens qu'il faut développer et savoir maîtriser. Ta vision, ton audition, l'odorat peut être utile, le goût un peu moins, et le toucher se traduit davantage par la perception des alentours.

- Quand il fait sombre par exemple ?

- Par exemple, confirma-t-elle. Bon, avant tout... Echauffement, finit-elle par indiquer en amorçant des gestes d'étirement des membres, du dos, du cou et des doigts, son frère l'imitant.

Après quelques petites foulées sur place, Jeena poursuivit son initiation en lui rappelant les gestes de combat qu'il avait normalement dû apprendre durant l'année. Voyant qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien, elle accéléra le rythme et prolongea l'exercice de quelques minutes.

- La possession d'une arme ne fait pas tout. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, le plus important est le maniement de son propre corps, plus que de celui de son arme.

La jeune fille lui transmit ainsi les différentes techniques d'attaques et de défenses essentielles, avant d'entamer avec Abe un petit combat test afin de vérifier ce qu'il en avait retenu. Il semblait apprendre vite, bien que ses coups soient encore trop mollasson pour être véritablement dangereux. Ils s'hydratèrent, soufflèrent quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers le sac de frappe. L'heure passa ainsi, la soeur montrant au frère les différents instruments qui lui permettrait de renforcer telle ou telle partie de son corps et sa technique.

- As-tu une préférence pour ton arme de prédilection ? demanda Jeena, assise en tailleur sur une des tables de la salle, sa bouteille d'eau à la main.

- J'aime bien tout ce qui est armes de précision.

- Ce ne sont pas les plus faciles. Cela demande beaucoup d'entrainement, à moins d'avoir quelques facilités, et en général elles deviennent inutiles lorsque ton adversaire est à portée de mains. Qu'as-tu déjà essayé ? L'arc ? L'arbalète ?

- Oui, mais ce que je préfère c'est le lancer de couteau, apprit Abe avant de se diriger vers le stand des armes. Un jour, l'entraineur m'a dit que j'étais plutôt bon alors je m'y suis pas mal intéressé.

- Les couteaux sont des armes polyvalentes et donc très utiles.

Leur petite discussion se poursuivit, Abe racontant diverses anecdotes concernant sa familiarisation avec ce qui semblait être son arme de prédilection. Jeena quant à elle, lui avoua que la précision n'avait jamais été son fort, malgré l'acharnement de Riley à la faire s'améliorer. Emportant avec eux, une quantité suffisante de couteaux et de dagues, ils se dirigèrent à l'extérieur, en direction des cibles de forme humaine. Ces dernières reproduisaient plus ou moins la consistance du corps humain, notamment en ce qui concernait les zones plus dures, donc plus difficile d'accès. Si en pratique, Jeena n'avait jamais été une virtuose du lancer de couteaux, elle n'avait pour autant pas négliger la théorie.

- Le tir de précision a pour inconvénient de supposer une arme périssable, que tu dois aussitôt remplacée une fois lancée. Afin d'éviter l'épuisement inutile de tes lames de rechange, il te faut absolument viser les parties vitales de ton adversaire. Peux-tu me dire quelles sont-elles ?

- Le coeur, évidemment. La tête, à condition de donner l'impulsion nécessaire afin de percer les parties saillantes, à défaut de quoi il vaut mieux viser les zones creuses et fragiles, à savoir les yeux, le nez, les oreilles et les tempes. Le cou, et plus particulièrement la carotide. Les poumons, en prenant soin de viser les artères pulmonaires. Et enfin, si l'adversaire est de dos, il faut préférer la moelle épinière et le bulbe rachidien, finit-il sa récitation, un air satisfait sur le visage.

- Eh bien... On peut dire que tu as potasser le sujet, déclara Jeena, plutôt surprise de cette réponse aussi complète. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment quelque chose à t'apprendre ?

- En matière de tir de précision, tu risques en effet de lui être plus qu'inutile, chère Jeena, leur parvint une voix à quelques mètres de là.

- Bonjour Denis, le salua-t-elle lasse, presque blasée.

- Tu as l'air enchanté de me voir, dis donc, railla-t-il en s'approchant des enfants Alyn. Et si tu nous montrais ce que tu as dans le ventre, gamin ? invita-t-il Abe à commencer ses tirs, constatant le silence ambiant et le manque d'activité depuis son approche.

Jeena sentit une certaine fierté monter en elle en découvrant la dextérité de son frère. Elle se doutait que le jeune garçon avait dû s'entrainer quelques fois pour en arriver à ce niveau à son âge. Il lui restait cependant beaucoup de techniques et précisions à apprendre. L'essentiel était tout de même là, Abe ayant trouvé le domaine dans lequel il pourrait exceller. Contre toute attente, Denis lui donna quelques conseils concernant sa position lors du tir. Cela porta ses fruits puisqu'au bout de quelques minutes ses couteaux percèrent pour la première fois la tête des cibles, dont le haut du crâne était plus dur que nature.

Abe s'essaya à plusieurs distances différentes, tirant de plus en plus loin. Mais plus il s'éloignait, plus la force de ses tirs se perdaient. Jeena eut alors une soudaine idée, une certaine arme lui venant en tête. Elle s'éclipsa et se dirigea à l'intérieur du batiment, vers le stand des armes. La jeune fille s'arrêta au rayon des dagues-tridents et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Il s'agissait en fait d'une arme un peu plus grande que les couteaux qu'avait pris l'habitude de lancer Abe, et ornée de trois lames. Un mécanisme permettait à celle du milieu, plus fine et plus menue d'être propulsée avant d'être aussitôt remplacée par une autre. Une réserve de six lames était prévue à l'intérieur du manche. Habituellement utilisées par deux, ces armes avaient également la particularité de pouvoir briser les épées, notamment les plus fines, au court d'un rapport de force à son avantage. Jeena s'empara de deux avant de retourner auprès de son frère et de Denis.

- Une fois que tu auras maitrisé le lancer, tu pourras décocher toutes sortes de dagues, quelques soient leurs formes.

- Cool, s'exclama Abe qui semblait se passionner pour les explications de Denis.

- Tiens, essaie ça pour voir, proposa Jeena de tester à son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ca ne se lance pas, non ? questionna, pas très enthousiaste, le jeune adolescent.

- Tu verras. Mais vise la cible, s'il-te-plait, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en dirigeant brusquement la dague à trois lame vers la forme humaine à plus de dix mètres d'ici, avant que la lame ne rate la cible, Abe ayant appuyé par mégarde sur le mécanisme en empoignant le manche.

- Wa... C'est génial ce truc !

- J'étais sûre que ça te plairait, assura sa soeur contente de voir qu'il adoptait l'objet.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné... lâcha Denis avec ironie, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille, mi-agacée, mi-curieuse.

- Comme ça. C'est juste, que c'est tout à fait ton genre d'arme, ajouta-t-il face au regard insistant de Jeena.

Face à cette réponse, elle haussa les épaules et se consacra à son frère, lui apprenant le fonctionnement de ladite arme. Une nouvelle demi-heure passa avant que tous ne décrètent qu'il était temps de faire une petite pause. Rentrant à l'intérieur de la salle, ils s'installèrent sur la table où Jeena et Abe avaient laissé leurs affaires. La jeune fille donna à son frère une des pommes qu'elle avait pris le soin d'amener, avant de proposer la moitié de la sienne à Denis. Ce dernier accepta volontiers en la remerciant.

- Alors comme ça, vous aussi vous avez mis les Hunger Games en mode pause, entama Denis la conversation que tous avez pris soin d'éviter jusqu'à maintenant.

- A cause de Jeena, on est privé de télé à la maison, expliqua sans complexe Abe qui reçu le regard réprobateur de sa soeur.

- Pas de chance, vous risquez de rater le Festin.

- Le Festin, répéta bêtement Jeena, sous le choc. Quel festin ? Ils organisent un Festin ? Déjà ? Mais ce n'est que le quatrième jour ! Nous n'en sommes même pas encore au stade des interviews des familles ! enchaîna-t-elle dans l'incompréhension.

- Je sais, ça m'a surpris aussi. Mais il faut dire qu'il n'y a eu aucune victime toute la journée d'hier. Que Dana est dans un piteux état, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Que les blessures d'Enola, malgré ses efforts, la ralentissent plus que jamais. Que depuis leur bagarre, la fille du Quatre et le gars du Dix risquent de se chopper une infection à tout moment...

- Quelle bagarre ? Celle du bain de sang ?

- Non, celle de ce matin, à l'aube. Bon sang, t'as raté pas mal de choses dis-moi.

- Je n'ai rien suivi depuis que la fille du Onze s'est faite attaquée par le serpent liane, avoua Jeena.

- Je l'ai vu se gratter contre un arbre ce matin ! apprit Abe, en gloussant à ce souvenir.

- Tu as pu regarder la télé, toi ? se retourna vivement sa soeur, plutôt jalousement surprise.

- Au petit-déjeuner, avec papa. C'est après son départ que maman a décidé de tout couper.

- Oh, la barbe... Bon, il y a-t-il autre chose à savoir ? quémanda irritée la jeune fille, en se tournant vers Denis.

- La fille du Quatre et le gars du Dix ont mis un terme à leur bagarre sans fin, décidant de s'allier face au groupe des Carrières.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça...

- C'est peut-être pour ça aussi qu'ils ont décidé de faire un Festin alors, ça fait trois alliances différentes et une personne seule, supposa intelligemment Abe avant d'ajouter de manière plus idiote, une personne qui passe son temps à se gratter contre son arbre d'ailleurs.

- Ouai, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, confirma Denis sans relever la blague du jeune garçon.

- Du coup, ils doivent tous aller à la Corne d'abondance ? C'est pour quelle heure ? voulut savoir Jeena.

- Le Festin est prévu à midi. Mais ce ne sera pas à la Corne.

- C'est bizarre, on m'a toujours dit que les Festins se faisaient à la Corne pourtant, fut surpris Abe.

- Je crois qu'un jour ça s'est passé dans l'eau, se souvint la jeune fille.

Jeena avait un vague souvenir de ces Jeux-ci, n'étant alors âgée que de cinq ans. La petite fille avait eu du mal à intégrer que l'on puisse faire un Festin sous l'eau. Comment manger si l'environnement était humide ? Mais voilà, les Festins des Hunger Games n'étaient pas d'ordinaires repas. Ce n'en étaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment, même si parfois, ceux qui avaient cruellement besoin de manger recevaient de quoi survivre. En effet, cette soit-disante fête avait pour but de proposer l'objet dont chaque tribut avait le plus besoin, ou en tout cas tout ce qui pourrait les inciter tous à s'y rendre. Les médicaments, souvent miraculeux, étaient la principale chose dont avaient besoin les tributs en règle générale, suivait la nourriture, des accessoires de protection, ou encore des armes pour ceux qui n'en étaient pas encore dotés.

- Cette fois-ci ils doivent se rendre à la pyramide.

- Quelle pyramide ? On en a vu aucune pendant la présentation de l'arène, rappela Jeena en se remémorant l'architecture de cette dernière.

- Eh bien maintenant, il y en a une.

- Ce sont les ruines, en contrebas de la cascade, peut-être ? proposa Abe avant que Denis ne lui réponde par la négative.

Quoiqu'il en fut, ils allaient le savoir bientôt puisque midi allât bientôt sonner. Jeena et Abe décidèrent de partir en direction de la télévision du Centre, se situant dans une autre pièce, et pouvant être qualifiée de salle à manger ou de salle de jeux selon l'utilisation qu'on pouvait en faire. Denis les accompagna, peu enclin à louper le début du Festin au vu de l'heure avancée. Jeena alluma l'écran avant même de s'assoir, se cramponnant à la télécommande comme une addict qui n'avait pas eu sa dose depuis trop de temps.

Riley et Ator apparurent alors à l'écran, avant de disparaître au profit de la fille du Quatre et du Garçon du Dix, nouvellement alliés. Jeena les regarda d'un mauvais oeil, cette alliance s'avérant plus qu'inquiétante. Puis, fut enfin visible la fameuse pyramide où se déroulerait le fameux Festin. Cette dernière était plus qu'imposante et semblait sortie de nulle part, ce qui vraisemblablement, était le cas. L'édifice, en état de ruine, était surmonté sur chaque face de quatre larges escaliers permettant d'accéder à son sommet. Un plan leur montra les objets et convoitises de ce Festin organisé si tôt dans ces Hunger Games. Abe paraissait avoir vu juste, le rassemblement de plusieurs des tributs les divisant désormais en quatre groupes distincts ayant surement motivé les organisateurs à avancer cet événement. Jeena écouta attentivement les commentateurs qui rappelaient ce qui s'était déroulé depuis l'annonce du Festin, le matin même.

Chaque tribut avait en effet dû partir à la recherche d'une corde, dans un diamètre de cinq mètres au départ de leur position au moment de la nouvelle. Chacun d'entre eux avait trouvé plus ou moins rapidement la sienne et avait pu donc prendre la direction de la pyramide qui n'existait pourtant pas la veille. Chacun des groupes de tribut avait été dirigé vers des faces différentes de l'édifice. La logique voulait donc que ce soit au sommet de la pyramide qu'ils se rencontrent tous et que le bain de sang espéré débute.

A midi pile, un bruit de trompettes retentit et la voix du speaker de l'arène déclara ouvert ledit Festin, ne manquant pas de terminer son annonce par un soucieux « Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! ». Les tributs n'avaient pas attendu cette dernière phrase pour démarrer en trombe et entamer une dangereuse montée de l'immense édifice aux marches aussi étroites, que larges et irrégulières.

La fille du Quatre et le garçon du Dix étaient plutôt bien partis et paraissaient être les plus rapides. Il était toutefois difficile de faire une réelle comparaison, chaque petit groupe étant dispersé sur les quatre faces de la pyramide. L'alliance féminine des tributs du District Cinq et Sept, avançait à son rythme, en adoptant une méthode plutôt particulière, à savoir monter les marches en diagonal. Sans doute était-ce là un moyen de dépenser le moins d'énergie possible. Pourtant la tâche s'avérait être d'une dure labeur, les silhouettes des tributs semblant minuscules sur le monument.

Jeena attendait impatiemment que l'image se concentre sur le groupe des Carrières qui n'était apparu que très rapidement depuis le lancement du Festin. Mais pour le moment, l'écran offrait l'image de la tribut solitaire du District Onze, qui alternait sans cesse montée de l'interminable escalier et assouvissement de sa démangeaison sans fin causée par le serpent de la veille. Un plan sur le bas de son dos lors d'un mouvement de grattement dévoila une énorme plaque rouge et peu avenante. Jeena se demanda s'il n'était pas plus reposant d'avoir une simple entaille plutôt que ces affreuses plaques titillant plus que jamais le corps et l'esprit.

Enfin, les souhaits de la jeune fille furent exaucés puisqu'apparurent à l'antenne les quatre tributs des deux premiers Districts. Ator distançait sensiblement ses camarades, suivi de Dana qui paraissait mettre de côté sa douleur à l'épaule afin de rattraper au possible son camarade de District. Il était plutôt étonnant de voir que Riley n'occupait que la troisième place du petit groupe. Mais pour comprendre, il suffisait de voir la difficulté qu'avait Enola à occulter sa blessure qui semblait la faire souffrir dans l'effort incommensurable que constituait l'escalade de cette pyramide. Riley juste devant elle, l'encourageait d'une manière qui rappela à Jeena ses longues heures d'entrainement aux côtés de son petit-ami.

- C'est cool de la part de Riley d'aider ta soeur ! commenta avec entrain Abe, dont l'excitation était palpable.

- J'en peux plus là, souffla à bout Enola dont le rythme s'était largement affaibli.

- Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, ce sera encore plus dur et douloureux après, répliqua rudement son camarade de District.

- T'es pas obligé de m'attendre, je fais une pause...

- Si tu ne veux pas que le gars du Dix nous tire dessus comme des lapins une fois arrivé au sommet, t'as intérêt de bouger tes fesses, Enola ! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant par le bras juste au moment où la jeune fille s'arrêtait.

- Je ne pourrai jamais suivre ton rythme Riley, déplora-t-elle ainsi forcée d'imiter les pas du jeune homme.

- Bien sûr que tu peux. Mais pour ça il faut que tu arrêtes de geindre, et que tu respires.

Jeena reconnut bien là le caractère ferme et conquérant de son petit-ami. Lorsque l'image passa aux tributs des Districts Quatre et Dix, elle tourna un regard vers Denis, envahi d'une grave inquiétude pour sa soeur. Se sentant observé, ce dernier arracha son attention de la télévision et croisa les yeux de Jeena. Elle lui fit un faible sourire et rompit le contact visuel.

L'ascension des tributs dura de longues minutes durant lesquelles les commentateurs prospectaient sur ce qui pourrait se passer une fois le sommet atteint. Trônait sur ce dernier, un large autel composé de la même pierre que celle utilisée pour la pyramide. Des cruches d'eau ainsi que toutes sortes de fruits étaient disposés sur cette table brut, ainsi que neuf sac à dos frappés des numéros de

District de chacun des candidats. Lorsque Jeena repéra les deux sacs destinés aux tributs de son District, la caméra zooma soudain sur les silhouettes de la fille du Quatre et du garçon du Dix qui atteignaient les premiers le coeur du Festin. Tout deux semblaient éreintés et tenaient à peine debout, complètement à bout de souffle. Lorsqu'elle vit les cruches d'eau, la tribut du District Quatre se précipita vers l'autel, s'empara du contenant et avala à grande gorgée le contenu si précieux. Son allié attrapa d'abord le sac qui lui était destiné, s'appuya contre le meuble en pierre dure et assouvit enfin sa soif, gardant les yeux ouvert sur les alentours.

Jeena se crispa légèrement au constat de l'avantage certain qu'avait su acquérir le groupe d'adversaire le plus redoutable pour l'alliance des Carrières, qu'avait préféré quitter la fille du Quatre. Sans doute n'avait-elle toujours pas digéré la mort prématurée de son binôme. Lorsque cette dernière s'empara à son tour de son sac, elle l'enfila sans perdre une minute. Ce qu'elle eût tôt fait de faire puisqu'arrivait déjà Ator. Le tribut du District Un n'eut guère le temps de reprendre son souffle, le garçon du Dix fondant sur lui tel un félin attaquant sa proie. Dégainant son sabre, il para le coup mais perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber à la renverse, dégringolant quelques marches. Sa chute se serait prolongée de manière fatale s'il n'avait pas eu la fortune d'atterrir aux pieds de Dana qui faillit à son tour perdre l'équilibre, se rattrapant de justesse. Levant la tête, elle croisa le regard défiant de l'assaillant de son camarade de District. La jeune fille profita de cet arrêt pour récupérer de l'intense effort qu'elle avait dû fournir pour parvenir jusqu'en haut de cette pyramide. Ator, toujours allongé en travers des marches, faisait de même.

Heureusement pour eux, leur adversaire n'avait pas suffisamment d'armes pour prendre le risque d'en gaspiller en les lançant sur les deux tributs du District Un. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait au garçon du Dix qui semblait se demander s'il fallait continuer d'attendre que ses ennemis viennent à lui ou s'il valait mieux descendre jusqu'à eux. Les jaugeant de toute sa hauteur, il constata le piètre état de Dana et devina presque aussitôt le contenu de son sac à dos.

- Il doit y avoir des médocs dans un des sacs du Un, ça pourrait nous servir, lança-t-il à son alliée sans quitter les deux Carrières des yeux.

- Avec qui ce fils de pute a-t-il bien pu s'allier ! siffla Dana, mécontente de la tournure des évènements.

- La poltronne du Quatre était près des sacs, lui apprit Ator, désormais assis en se malaxant l'épaule.

- T'attend quoi pour te lever, dis-moi ! Que je te fasses un petit massage peut-être ? balança-t-elle avec sarcasme. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent les autres ?

- Ce con de Riley s'est laissé attendrir par la petite de son District. Regarde-le qui la prend par la main ! commenta-t-il en jetant un regard une trentaine de marches plus bas.

- En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui vais le faire avec toi, donc démerde toi tout seul pour remonter ce que tu viens de dévaler. Et estime-toi chanceux que j'ai été là pour bloquer ta chute. Ca aurait été un plaisir d'entendre le coup de canon annonçant ta mort, glissa vicieusement la meilleure ennemie du jeune homme.

- Oh avoue-le, Dana-chérie, je t'aurai bien trop manqué ! rétorqua-t-il, sardonique, faisant tiquer sa partenaire.

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, t'entendre dire des choses pareilles me donne la nausée.

- En attendant, c'est pas moi qui vais crever d'une infection parce qu'on m'a piqué l'objet de mon festin.

- Ils vont pas s'en sortir comme ça, foi de Dana, assura-t-elle en sortant de sa ceinture deux des cinq lames qu'elle avait à la taille.

Alors qu'elle et le garçon du Dix se défiaient du regard, la tribut du District Un entendit siffler à ses oreille une flèche qui rata de peu celui qui surveillait leur avancée depuis le sommet. C'était Enola, à plus que quelques marches de là, qui avait décoché son arbalète en direction de l'ennemi.

- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ? cria Riley qui les rattrapait enfin.

- J'attendais le moment propice pour passer à l'attaque. Rien ne vaut une petite dose de suspense... répliqua-t-elle au blond et ajouta avant de s'élancer vers le sommet. Et je crois que ce moment est arrivé.

- Pour ma part, je crois que j'ai l'épaule déboitée, déclara Ator en s'auscultant lui-même alors qu'Enola arrivait à son tour à leur hauteur.

- Crétin... lâcha Riley plutôt mécontent de ne se voir entouré que de blessés.

Le petit groupe disparut de l'écran et laissa place aux deux filles des District Sept et Cinq. Ces dernières, conscientes de la présence d'autres personnes au sommet, se faisaient discrètes et tentaient de voir ce qui s'y passait sans être vu. La face de la pyramide qu'elles avaient grimpée était à l'opposée de celle de Riley et son alliance. L'énorme autel en pierre séparait les adolescentes des trois tributs déjà arrivés. Deux d'entre eux se battaient alors que la fille du Quatre se contentait de fouiller dans des sacs tout en avalant un des fruits à disposition.

- Comment on s'y prend ? chuchota la fille du Cinq, allongée inconfortablement sur les marches et se cachant le plus possible.

- On courre, on prend ce qu'on peut et on descend cette foutue pyramide. Tu as repéré ton sac ? Le mien se trouve tout au bout de la table.

- Oui, pas loin du tien. La numéro quatre n'a pas l'air d'avoir encore fouiller dans cette zone, c'est une bonne chose.

- On ferait mieux de se grouiller si on veut que ça reste le cas, prévint l'adolescente issue du District Sept. A trois ? reprit-elle alors que son acolyte acquiesçait. Un... Deux...

- Trois ! marmonnèrent-elles en coeur avant de s'élancer et de se mettre à découvert.

La fille du Sept atteint la première son sac et eut la présence d'esprit de s'emparer de quelques bananes qu'elle fourra dans ce dernier ainsi que d'une des cruches d'eau qu'elle garda à la main, prévoyant de la boire une fois à l'abri. La Carrière du District Quatre, remarquant la présence des deux tributs jeta le fruit qu'elle avait à la main, posa le médicament qu'elle avait récupéré dans le sac de Dana et dégaina la faux crochue qu'elle s'était appropriée à la Corne d'abondance le premier jour.

Alors que la fille du Cinq atteignait à son tour son sac, elle s'apprêta à prendre le large sans rien se procurer d'autre. L'adolescente fut cependant couper dans son action, au sens propre comme au figuré du terme. Elle ne cria pas lorsque la lame trancha sa main, n'ayant ni vu venir, ni sentit le coup. Elle reste là, choquée, à fixer le vide qui séparait désormais son bras de son extrémité. Lorsque la douleur l'enflamma soudain, elle reprit enfin conscience et évita la deuxième attaque de son adversaire. Cette dernière voulut passer par dessus l'autel mais ne put concrétiser son action lorsque le garçon du Dix propulsa Dana sur le meuble en pierre, bousculant et renversant les objets s'y trouvant.

Constatant qu'elle était à la merci des deux alliés et sans arme, la tribut du District Un agrippa tout ce qu'elle put dans l'optique de le leur jeter à la figure, rampant à reculons bien qu'elle ait atterri de dos. Balançant une première cruche au visage de la fille du Quatre, ainsi qu'un pamplemousse à celui du garçon du Dix, ce fut la main de la tribut du District Cinq qui tomba dans la sienne au moment où une arme fondait sur elle. La lame du tribut du District Dix transperça la main qui n'était pas la sienne, offrant aux trois combattant une scène plutôt incongrue. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Dana lança une seconde cruche sur ses assaillants, envoya un coup de pied à la fille du Quatre en plein visage, et écarta juste à temps ses cuisses en évitant un énième coup de dague.

- Vous êtes à deux contre un et vous n'êtes même pas capables d'en finir avec elle, intervint la voix de Riley alors qu'un plan éloigné de la scène le montra, l'air nonchalant, quelques pas derrière le trio.

- Oh toi, le crâneur, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai envie de te régler ton compte ! s'exclama le garçon du Dix en se dirigeant dangereusement vers le nouvel arrivant.

Un nouveau combat commença alors que la fille du Quatre, sonnée par le coup de pied de Dana reprenait peu à peu ses esprit. Dana quant à elle, s'affairait à examiner le contenu des sac-à-dos destinés à son District et jura en découvrant que le sien était vide. Regardant tout autour, elle aperçut tout de même le pot de crème tapi sous un des régimes de banane éparpillés sur l'autel de pierre. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage, elle était sauvée.

Le duel entre Riley et son adversaire battait son plein. C'était la première fois depuis le début des Jeux que le jeune homme s'engageait dans un combat contre quelqu'un de son niveau. C'était le genre de beau combat qui passionnait les férus de Hunger Games. Jeena ne quittait pas des yeux son petit-ami qui paraît avec agilité les coups du garçon du Dix. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi était il y a presque deux semaines de cela, à la veille de la Moisson. C'était d'ailleurs contre Denis que Riley s'était entrainé ce jour-là. Soudain, une flèche vint se planter dans le crâne du tribut du District Dix au moment où leurs deux lames se rencontraient avec force, leur deux visages plus proche que jamais.

Jeena sursauta. Abe hoqueta de surprise. Denis sourit de satisfaction. Un coup de canon résonna. L'écran offrit un gros plan d'Enola qui abaissait déjà son arbalète, puis de Riley qui regardait s'écrouler face à lui le lourd corps de son adversaire.

- Merci de m'avoir gâché mon plaisir, Enola, railla-t-il sans quitter la flèche des yeux.

- C'était plutôt tentant, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Riley Bowers aurait-il eut quelques sueurs froides ?

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme lui lança un regard perçant. Ator apparut dans le champ de vision, son épaule vraisemblablement remise en place. La fille du Quatre avait tout bonnement disparu. Sans doute s'était-elle enfuie en comprenant que s'en était fini de son allié. Dana, elle, était trop occupée à se soigner pour faire attention à ce qui se passait autour.

- Y a plus personne à massacrer ? demanda avec vigueur le tribut du District Un en examinant les lieux.

Ator fit le tour de la plateforme sur laquelle trônait l'autel désormais saccagé, et tenta de repérer les autres tributs. L'écran nous montra alors la fille du Onze qui avait fini par abandonner l'ascension, présageant la nullité de ses chances d'en ressortir vivante. La tribut du District Quatre dévalait précautionneusement les marches, manquant de glisser ou de perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises. Les alliées des Districts Cinq et Sept avaient quant à elles stoppé leur descente, ou plutôt était-ce la fille du cinq qui avait cessé tout mouvement, terrorisée par la vue de son membre sans main. Son acolyte, elle, arborait une concentration laissant transparaître une longue hésitation quant à la tactique à adopter.

- Ne traînons pas, ils pourraient très bien descendre nous achever, ou à défaut, nous pister, s'alarma-t-elle en évaluant la distance qui les séparaient des tributs restés au sommet. Tu entends ce que je te dis ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée par le manque de réaction de son alliée, complètement tétanisée.

La fille du Sept s'énerva, la prit par son bras valide pour la relever et la fixa en silence. Une dangereuse lueur de détermination se refléta dans ses yeux, laissant présager le pire. Jeena ne fut donc pas vraiment surprise lorsque la tribut du District Sept fit brutalement tomber dans le vide celle du District Cinq. Un cri aigu se propagea, rapidement suivi d'un coup de canon au moment où le cou de la fille du Cinq se rompit. Le corps continua sa dégringolade jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le sol en contrebas.

- C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, non ? Elle l'aurait plus handicapé qu'autre chose, intervint Abe en grimaçant légèrement face à l'image de ce corps sans vie et complètement désarticulé.

- Probablement. Mais il faut croire que je ne m'intéresse pas suffisamment à son sort pour m'en préoccuper, répondit Denis en se levant.

- Tu t'en vas ? lui demanda Jeena en le suivant du regard.

- Je ferai mieux de rentrer. Ma mère a dû encore avoir de belles frayeurs.

- Tu salueras tes parents de ma part ?

- Compte sur moi. Abe, si tu as besoins de conseils, c'est quand tu veux. Comme tu as pu le voir, on est plutôt doué dans la famille en matière de précision, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Heureusement pour Riley ! A bientôt alors !

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle pour de bon, le frère et la soeur se retrouvèrent seuls. Jeena pour une raison qu'elle ignorait se sentait épuisée, presque vidée. Elle regardait d'un oeil distant la télévision qui alternait les images de la découverte du contenu des sacs, et la rediffusion de ce qu'il s'était passé d'important au cours de ce Festin. Le groupe des Carrières était toujours au sommet de la pyramide, décidant de profiter au maximum des fruits et de l'eau mis à leur disposition. Dana et Enola s'étaient déjà tartinées des médicaments qu'elles avaient chacune reçues. Ator, lui, aiguisait ses lames avec l'outil destiné à cet effet qui faisait parti des quelques accessoires d'entretien que lui avait réservé son sac à dos.

C'est Riley qui avait été le moins bien loti avec sa brosse à dent, son dentifrice, son savon et sa serviette de bain. Abe n'avait pu réprimer un rire, assurant même que c'était un bon signe de n'avoir besoin que de choses aussi futiles. L'expression de son petit-ami à la découverte du contenu de son sac avait aussi fait naître en Jeena un certain sourire. Elle espéra fortement que son frère ait raison, et que ce présent des organisateurs ne signifiait rien d'autre que l'absence de besoins essentiels au Jeux. Un frisson traversa l'échine de la jeune fille. Et s'ils ne voulaient pas que Riley gagne ?

* * *

C'est sur cette petite frayeur que ce termine ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Me voilà plutôt curieuse, au vu de sa longueur et de ses éléments.  
A bientôt j'espère pour le chapitre sixième !

**Desea Oreiro**


End file.
